I'll look after you
by CopruxW
Summary: Sam est un étudiant, Dean un chasseur. Ils pensaient que rien ne les reliait plus désormais, qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais sous aucun prétexte, mais ça, c'était avant qu'une affaire de disparitions mystérieuses emmène Dean sur le campus universitaire de son petit frère. WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis, me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Ceci est un tout petit (mais vraiment petit) prologue histoire de mettre dans l'ambiance, le chapitre 1 arrivera dans les jours à venir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi court x)_

 _Warning : Il s'agit ici d'un Wincest, autrement dit d'une relation amoureuse entre Sam et Dean Winchester. Si ça ne vous plait pas, que ce soit pour le côté incestueux ou tout simplement gay, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de lire. Je vous invite même à revenir à la page précédente._

 _Rating : M_

 _Disclaimer : Ni Supernatural, ni les frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent... Ce que je trouve vraiment triste. Seule l'histoire est mienne._

* * *

PROLOGUE

\- Non, Bobby, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Le ton de Dean était catégorique et sa main libre se ressera instinctivement sur le volant en cuir de sa voiture.

\- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup gamin, mais je ne peux pas me déplacer moi-même. J'ai déjà à faire ici.

\- Et papa ? Tu as essayé de le joindre ?

\- Oui, je l'ai eu, mais il est sur une piste en ce moment même. Le démon aux yeux jaunes passe avant une si petite affaire et tu le sais... Il m'a dit de te contacter pour t'en occuper. C'est trois fois rien, mais ça mérite qu'on aille vérifier.

Le garçon passa une main sur son visage en entendant l'argument du vieil ami de son père. John Winchester, évidemment, préférait traquer son foutu démon et mettre dans l'embarras son fils aîné plutôt que de prendre lui-même ses responsabilités une bonne fois pour toute. Dean maugréa quelques secondes dans sa barbe, fixant la route en face de lui. Même s'il comprenait son père et son désire de vengeance, celle-ci devenait beaucoup trop importante à ses yeux pour que ce soit un minimum sain. Cela faisait 19 ans que John n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête, mettant totalement de côté les besoins de sa famille pour ça, et Dean ne pouvait juste pas supporter de savoir qu'une histoire d'honneur, de rancune et de peine soit définitivement plus importante que son frère et lui.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une "petite affaire" ici, mais d'un problème de disparition sur le campus de son propre fils. Il aurait pu se libérer lui-même.

\- Je sais.

 _Évidemment, vous le savez tous mais personne n'osera dire quoi que ce soit._

\- Et il est au courant qu'on s'est quittés en mauvais terme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, il l'est. Mais tu sais, Stanford est une immense université. La probabilité pour que tu croises ton frère est minime.

\- Mais si je le croise, je fais quoi moi ? Il me déteste actuellement et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir supporter ça.

\- Si ça venait à arriver, tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour recoller les morceaux avec lui. Cette situation te fait beaucoup de mal et je suis certain qu'à lui aussi.

\- Ouais, Bobby, on y croit tous.

Un soupir lui répondit et Dean appuya inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur. Il était définitivement plus qu'énervé par l'obstination malsaine de son père et tout ce que ça entraînait derrière.

\- Donc on peut compter sur toi ?

Le Winchester grogna pour seule réponse.

\- C'est cool gamin. Tu nous enlèves une sacrée épine du pied.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais vous m'en devez une maintenant. Tous les deux.

\- Aller Dean, il y a une chance sur mille pour que tu croises Sam. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours, et encore, c'est s'il y a vraiment une affaire à traîter. C'est peut-être rien du tout.

\- Ce serait bien trop simple s'il n'y avait vraiment rien là-bas... Et attends, quand est-ce que ma vie a été simple à un seul foutu moment ? Ton silence parle pour toi.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

\- Bye Bobby.

\- Au revoir gamin. Bonne chance.

Et le garçon jeta son téléphone sur le siège côté passager tout en soupirant longuement. Cette semaine allait être particulièrement longue.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam, le prologue est fini x) Quand je disais que c'était plutôt court... Aller, on se retrouve bientôt pour le premier chapitre.**

 **Byyye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les poulets !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Ce trajet n'avait pas été le plus long qu'il ait fait depuis ses débuts dans la chasse, ni le plus mauvais au niveau des conditions. La température était de 22°C, c'était principalement une autoroute et le chemin jusqu'à l'université de Stanford avait été bien indiqué tout le long. Il s'était arrêté à un Diner, et en plus de ne pas être cher, ça avait été plutôt bon. Sa vessie s'était tenue tranquille, ses vêtements étaient confortables... Oui, tout semblait bien.

Pourtant, ça avait été le trajet le plus insupportable de toute sa vie.

Il avait eu une boule au ventre tout le long, ainsi qu'un mal de crâne insupportable. N'en pouvant plus, il avait dû enlever sa cassette des Scorpions pour faire diminuer la douleur présente dans sa tête, alors qu'il considérait que voyager sans musique était presque une honte quand on était un chasseur de la famille Winchester – oui, bon, ils n'étaient que deux techniquement mais passons. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son volant, et ses yeux ne cessaient de quitter la route pour se poser sur le téléphone sagement déposé sur le siège côté passager, espérant qu'il se remettrait à sonner pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de cette chasse qui n'en était peut-être même pas une. Et il avait espéré durant les quatre heures de route.

Ouais, Dean se trouvait pathétique.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que sa tête était appuyée contre le volant de l'Impala, ses yeux fermés, comptant de sept en sept et récitant l'alphabet à l'envers pour se calmer – sauf qu'il ne savait pas le réciter à l'envers, ce qui avait plus tendance à l'énerver qu'autre chose. Il stressait. Il ne voulait pas voir Sam. Non, rectification, il ne pouvait pas voir Sam.

Surtout pas après la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Peu avant que son cadet ne parte, forcé par leur père qui avait littéralement pété les plombs, Dean avait découvert en fouillant dans son courrier que Sam avait obtenu une bourse pour l'université. Et la première chose qu'il avait faite, c'était d'aller se confronter au plus petit en lui demandant des comptes. Violemment et méchamment. Bêtement. Ne voyant pas là l'opportunité pour son petit frère de réaliser son rêve de vie normale, il n'avait vu que la trahison envers sa famille. Envers lui. Surtout lui. Car ils s'étaient promis de toujours rester ensemble, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se trahir et de toujours tout faire pour se surveiller mutuellement. Et Sam voulait partir loin de lui.

Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas accepté et était même allé jusqu'à frapper Sam, qui n'avait pas pu éviter à son nez de se faire casser suite au coup. Le garçon avait bien évidemment riposté de la même manière, et la situation avait dérivé en une sorte de compétition qui avait pour intitulé "qui ferait le plus mal à l'autre". Physiquement, et verbalement. Dean avait dit tellement d'horreurs qu'il ne pouvait se le pardonner lui-même. Il avait tellement frappé dans le seul but de se défouler qu'il se dégoûtait. Et les mots de son frère l'avaient brisé également, mais il ne pouvait plus tellement lui en tenir rigueur désormais, trois ans plus tard. C'était lui qui était allé chercher les problèmes à son petit frère, celui-ci n'avait fait que riposter.

Juste après ça, Dean était parti durant quelques jours pour ne plus avoir à faire face à Sam, ne revenant qu'une fois que John lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait dégagé de leur vie en découvrant à son tour qu'il comptait aller à l'université. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à l'aîné pour qu'il se rende compte de la connerie qu'il avait faite, pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait été idiot, et avait gâché ses derniers instants avec son frère. Il aurait pu le pousser dans cette voie là, continuer à le voir pendant les vacances ou lui envoyer des messages toutes les semaines pour prendre de ses nouvelles... Mais il avait gâché leurs derniers instants, empêchant cette vie d'exister pour eux. Et il s'en était voulu après ça pendant les trois ans de silence qui avaient suivi.

En réalité, il aurait été prêt à s'en vouloir toute sa vie si ça lui avait permis de rester loin de son frère tout ce temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester loin de Sam pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard et son jugement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses propres actions qui les avaient menés dans cette situation. C'était très lâche, oui. Mais quand il s'agissait de Sam, il ne répondait plus de rien.

C'était connu de tous.

Décidant qu'il s'était assez morfondu sur lui-même, Dean releva la tête et sortit de sa voiture rapidement. Il s'était garé sur le parking de l'université, bénissant Dieu ou peu importe qui se trouvait là-haut pour lui offrir une place si proche de l'entrée alors qu'il y avait des centaines et des centaines de places qui allaient encore plus loin. Il s'appuya contre sa voiture tout en regardant autour de lui, histoire de savoir par où il pouvait commencer.

Alors, c'était là qu'étudiait son petit frère ? C'était là qu'il avait été pendant ces trois années, grandissant sans sa famille et ses repères ?

Deux étudiantes passèrent près de lui, dont une qui le reluqua clairement tout le long. Et bien, après tout... Il pouvait très bien commencer par là, en effet. Ça aurait au moins le don de le détendre complètement et son travail serait beaucoup plus efficace par la suite. Et il ne penserait plus tellement à Sammy après ça... La blonde qui le reluquait un peu avant se pencha vers l'oreille de son amie pour lui murmurer quelque chose que Dean comprit pourtant très bien, et revint quelques secondes plus tard sur ses pas pour se placer en face de lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Mademoiselle.

\- Salut.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui a besoin d'aide, dit la blonde en souriant.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air un peu contrarié. Je comprends que l'université puisse te déprimer, mais si il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider...

Et c'est ainsi que Dean fit la rencontre de la jolie Jessica Moore.

* * *

\- Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ?

Dean se retourna vers la source de la voix, et retint de justesse la grimace qui allait immanquablement arriver. Pourquoi tout le monde lui demandait ça ?

En sortant du petit appartement universitaire de cette fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, Dean lui avait innocemment laissé quelques minutes d'avance pour ne pas avoir à croiser les élèves qui se rendaient dans l'établissement pour aller en cours, prétextant (et c'était vrai, dans le fond) ne pas trop aimer la foule. D'ailleurs, ça avait semblé arranger la jeune femme, qui avait prétexté à son tour qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la voit avec un homme. Bon, cette fille était un bon partie.

Cinq minutes après la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi, Dean s'était avancé vers l'entrée dans le but de pénétrer dans l'établissement pour aller mener son enquête sur un quelconque phénomène paranormal, mais quelqu'un l'avait interrompu avec cette banale phrase typique. Devant lui se trouvait maintenant une trentenaire derrière un comptoir, avec marqué un gros "Accueil" au-dessus. Bon. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, ça arrivait à tout le monde !

Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que prévu, ça c'était clair. Le plan de base étant "on va fouiller un peu dans le bâtiment pendant que tout le monde est en cours comme ça aucun risque de croiser un seul élève, dont Sam", il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de devoir se justifier devant quiconque.

\- Bonjour !

Il se rapprocha alors de la femme et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Une histoire. Il lui fallait une histoire.

\- Je suis ici pour une intervention.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendue parler ?

\- C'est Mr. Kerlin qui m'a demandé de venir en personne. Je suis un ami à lui et pour ne pas que l'université ait des frais à payer, c'était censé rester entre nous et ses élèves.

Mr. Kerlin était le prof dont la blonde sexy lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt, se plaignant d'avoir cours juste après avec lui et de ne pas pouvoir rester avec Dean. N'ayant trouvé aucune autre excuse valable, il avait dit la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit et cela sembla bien fonctionner étant donné que la femme lui renvoya son sourire. Elle tapa quelque chose à son ordinateur, certainement pour voir dans quel amphithéâtre il se trouvait, et finit par relever la tête vers lui.

\- Très bien. Il n'y a aucun problème. Suivez-moi.

Le sourire de Dean disparut presque aussitôt alors qu'elle se levait pour contourner le comptoir et sortir de sa petite pièce. Comment ça, elle allait venir avec lui ? Non, ça, ce n'était pas prévu, mais alors pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller voir ce Mr. Kerlin ou de dire quoi que ce soit à sa classe, c'était une excuse, une ex-cuse. E, X, C, U, S, E. Excuse !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire vous savez. Vous pouvez rester à votre poste.

\- J'ai déjà contacté une collègue pour qu'elle vienne à ma place à l'accueil. Et puis, mon travail est également d'escorter les personnes étrangères à l'établissement d'un point A à un point B.

Dean ne put qu'acquiesçer, se demandant sérieusement comment il allait faire pour se sortir de là. Clairement, cette secrétaire allait l'annoncer au professeur et celui-ci lui dirait alors qu'il n'attendait absolument personne. Là, il se ferait virer de l'université sans chance de dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense. Mais au fond, c'était peut-être pas plus mal que tout s'arrête si vite. Au moins c'était certain qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter Sam si jamais il le croisait par hasard. Il aurait simplement à appeler Bobby pour lui dire que sa couverture n'avait pas fonctionné et qu'il avait été viré de l'établissement sans chance de faire quoi que ce soit... Et le vieil ami de son père comprendrait. Après tout, tout n'était pas obligé de fonctionner parfaitement, on avait parfois le droit de ne pas réussir une infiltration. C'était humain.

\- Malheureusement, je ne resterai pas pendant votre intervention, j'ai bien trop de travail. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est sur quoi ?

\- Sur les disparitions, dit-il instinctivement.

\- Oh... Oui. C'est terrible ce qu'il se passe.

\- En effet. Mais il faut que les élèves soient informés des risques qu'ils courent, même si c'est tragique.

\- Bien sûr, c'est normal. Vaut mieux être informé que totalement ignorant sur le sujet, vous avez raison. C'est une bonne initiative de Mr. Kerlin. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne pas tellement que vous soyez ami avec lui.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, dit-elle après quelques secondes, il est professeur de criminologie.

Elle le regardait maintenant comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Qui ne connaissait pas la profession de son ami ? Surtout quand on baignait un peu dans le même domaine. Dean fit un petit sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme.

\- Oui, pardon je ne pensais pas à ça. J'ai fait longue route. En effet, j'ai été son élève quand j'étais encore à l'université et il a suivi mes recherches.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi votre visage ne me dit rien du tout. Je suis arrivée il y a un quelques semaines à ce poste.

Dean prit une mine amusé tout en la regardant. En même temps, il replaça la lanière de son sac en bandoulière qui contenait son ordinateur et ses faux papiers sur son épaule distraitement. Si elle était arrivée ici il y a seulement quelques semaines, lui poser des questions ne servirait strictement à rien. Comment pourrait-elle affirmer avoir vu ou senti une chose étrange si, en faite, c'était totalement normal pour les environs ? Finalement, il changea un peu de sujet tout en restant quand même dans le fil.

\- C'était si évident que ça que je n'étais pas un élève ?

\- Vous avez l'air clairement plus mature que les personnes ici... Mais je dois avouer que c'est surtout votre air totalement perdu qui m'a fait comprendre que vous ne veniez pas d'ici.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et Dean haussa des épaules en faisant mine de ricaner. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ralentisse le pas, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte simple qui devait certainement donner directement sur le côté du professeur.

\- Bon, nous sommes arrivés.

Et la femme toqua quelques coups à la porte, avant de passer sa tête à travers l'entrebaillement qu'elle venait de créer.

\- Bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, le jeune homme pour votre intervention vient d'arriver.

Par chance, la femme se recula avant que le professeur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant avant de le laisser entrer seul dans l'amphithéâtre, lui faisant un signe de la main avec un "A bientôt, peut-être !"

La porte se referma derrière et Dean tapa compulsivement et discrètement quelques coups contre sa jambe, chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il était stressé et qu'il devait se calmer. Il y avait énormément de monde et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire actuellement. Cette situation était bien mignonne, mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, c'était son ordinateur sur lequel Bobby lui avait envoyé tous les documents qu'il avait réussi à rassembler – et que Dean avait consulté alors qu'il était au Diner – et c'était tout. Aucune idée de comment commencer, de comment se lancer. Il avait toujours détesté être entouré de trop de personnes. Surtout quand leur attention était concentrée sur lui. Il était mal à l'aise.

\- Excusez-moi jeune homme mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes ou de ce que vous venez faire ici.

Dean ne savait pas se sortir d'une situation si on ne lui lançait pas une perche, il avait besoin de rebondir sur les choses, sur les dires de quelqu'un. Et c'est exactement ce que venait de faire ce Mr. Kerlin sans même le savoir. C'est pour cela que son expression de confiance revint quelque peu sur son visage et qu'il pivota vers le professeur, qui venait de lui parler. Il était un professionnel du mensonge et des excuses bien trouvées.

\- Ça s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment, ce qui pourrait expliquer le fait que vous ne soyez pas au courant. Le directeur m'a appelé ce matin.

\- Mais ce serait pour quoi ?

\- Pour que je fasse un petit bilan des disparitions récentes avec vos élèves, que je donne les consignes de sécurité, tout ça quoi.

Autant prendre la même excuse qu'il avait utilisé avec la femme de l'accueil.

\- Oh... D'accord. Je comprends. La salle est tout à vous.

Dean inspira une nouvelle fois tout en pivotant vers les visages tournés vers lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... Le prochain sera du pdv de Sam ! Parce que, vous vous doutez que si Jessica est dans ce cours, Sam aussi. Et voir son frère débarquer comme ça en prétendant être un intervenant... ça va être plutôt drôle x)**

 **Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Looove.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saluuut_

 _On se retrouve donc pour le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de le poster, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire avant. Je voulais le faire hier, mais c'était mon birthday donc j'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir l'ordinateur de la journée x)_

 _Merci infiniment pour les reviews, les fav et les follows, ça me fait trop trop plaisir !_

 _Sooo, nous sommes cette fois-ci du point de vue de Sam et on attaque directement le chapitre dans l'amphithéâtre._

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Sam poussa un soupir à se fendre l'âme, donnant un petit coup dans son stylo afin de le faire rouler sur la table comme il le faisait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Sa voisine le lui renvoya de la même façon dans la seconde, continuant leur « jeu » assez simple mais distrayant, et lui offrit un petit sourire en voyant l'air profondément ennuyé et fatigué de Sam. C'était rare que le garçon se comporte de la sorte lorsqu'il était en cours, trouvant que tout ce qui était dit était source d'enrichissement personnel, mais Sam avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard la nuit précédente et elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, ainsi que sa non motivation totale. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui afin de souffler discrètement à son oreille :

\- Aller chaton, ne t'en fais pas… On n'a qu'une seule heure et demi aujourd'hui et ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'on y est.

\- Je sais, mais il aurait au moins pu faire un effort pour rendre son cours un peu plus intéressant aujourd'hui. J'suis crevé.

Jessica esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant la réponse de son petit-ami, et lui déposa un bref baiser sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement avant de se redresser, et de renvoyer une nouvelle fois le stylo à Sam en le faisant rouler. Ce dernier décida cette fois-ci de garder son 'jouet' à la main, et de commencer à griffonner des petits dessins qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec le cours dans son cahier. Il voulait simplement tenter de se tenir réveiller, il ne fallait pas voir par là un quelconque manque de volonté.

Criminologie était vraiment une matière intéressante en général, et Sam l'appréciait en plus du fait qu'il y soit naturellement doué. Tout le sujet n'était absolument pas inconnu pour lui, il baignait dans le crime (surnaturel, certes) depuis qu'il était tout petit et avait une vision un peu plus mature sur la question que n'importe quel autre étudiant de ce cours… mais « les décisions pénales » suite aux crimes ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça et il avait rapidement commencé à s'ennuyer lourdement. C'était peut-être le comble pour un étudiant de droit de ne pas s'intéresser au sujet qui au final se rapprochait le plus de son cursus basique, mais il avait déjà vu cette partie en Droit Pénal lors de sa première année à Stanford et n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'écouter exactement le même baratin qu'autrefois, surtout lorsqu'il était assez fatigué pour ne plus vouloir fournir aucun effort. Lui, plus que quiconque, savait que les flics et la justice n'assuraient en rien et faisaient absolument tout « dans le protocole » de la façon la plus stupide qui existe. Aucune empathie pour comprendre les choses, aucun jugement, rien du tout. Ils se contentaient des faits et c'était certainement une des choses les moins professionnelles à faire quand on avait la vie d'une personne entre les mains... Et Sam détestait l'idiotie. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de sa haine pour la stupidité de la justice qu'il avait décidé de devenir avocat. Il voulait aider les gens dans le besoin, il voulait éviter que les gros poissons ne dévorent les plus petits sans que ceux-ci n'aient de bons arguments pour se défendre.

Il avait encore un an et demi de cours à supporter avant d'atteindre le titre officiel d'avocat, et même si le plus long et difficile était passé et que les cours de dernière année étaient connus pour être les plus intéressants, il devait encore finir sa troisième pour y parvenir. Et c'était ça la partie chiante. Savoir qu'un truc génial l'attendait, mais devoir attendre longtemps, en silence, et le tout dans un ennui profond. Devoir travailler jusqu'à vraiment très tard le soir afin de n'avoir aucun retard, pour presque s'endormir lors d'un cours à la qualité plutôt basse le lendemain.

Comme tout le monde, Sam entendit quelques coups secs retentirent à la porte de l'amphithéâtre, mais n'y prêta absolument pas attention en continuant à peaufiner ses petits dessins qui commençaient à donner quelque chose de vraiment pas mal. Il devait certainement s'agir d'Anyta James, une des surveillantes qui se faisait toujours un plaisir d'aller interrompre les cours pour telles ou telles raisons toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres, alors il préférait laisser exprimer son âme artistique qui avait vu naissance lors de ses heures d'ennui au cours de ces dernières années. C'était plus utile déjà. Et le bonhomme qu'il était entrain de dessiner avait désormais un sourire plutôt mignon sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes ou de ce que vous venez faire ici. »

Ça, en revanche, eut le don d'intriguer l'étudiant, qui releva la tête pour finalement voir ce qu'il se passait… Avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul qui le fit presque tomber de sa chaise.

\- Sam ? Jess ? Ça va ?

C'était Rebecca qui venait de lui parler et Sam acquiesça bien trop rapidement sans faire attention à sa petite amie à ses côtés, s'allongeant presque sur sa table de manière à être parfaitement caché de son frère.

Parce que oui, son frère – bon sang, son frère ! – était ici. C'était Dean qui se tenait en face de Mr. Kerlin, donnant certainement une excuse bidon sur la raison de sa venue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, un air bien trop sûr de lui sur le visage.

Qu'est-ce que Dean Winchester foutait à Stanford ? Dans sa classe, en plus de ça ? Etait-il ici sous ordre de leur père afin de le "ramener à la maison" ? Non, c'était hors de question. Même pas la peine d'y penser.

Sam ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui était dit par le second Winchester, étant un peu trop haut dans l'amphithéâtre pour pouvoir comprendre des propos prononcés sans micro, mais les phrases résonnant dans les hauts parleurs de son professeur de criminologie lui suffirent pour qu'il se fasse une petite idée de la situation : Dean était là, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de repartir directement.

Mais Sam trouvait ça vraiment étrange. Dean ne serait pas venu directement dans sa classe s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de l'enlever (parce que oui, clairement, Sam n'aurait jamais accepté de repartir avec lui et Dean aurait été dans l'obligation d'employer la force pour le traîner) et aurait plutôt attendu tranquillement chez lui afin qu'ils puissent un peu discuter. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire devant plus de 300 étudiants ?

« Je comprends. La salle est tout à vous. » Sam fit un petit son guttural et Jessica se pencha de nouveau vers lui alors qu'il refusait de regarder dans la direction de l'estrade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu connais ce type ?

\- Non !

Son ton empressé fit froncer les sourcils de Jessica, qui elle – Sam venait de le remarquer – était étonnement crispée.

\- Je le connais pas, reprit-il plus calmement.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Aucun problème, tout va bien, je vais bien, c'est génial.

\- Redresse-toi alors, ton numéro de cache-cache est un peu… bizarre, pour ne pas dire totalement flippant Sam.

\- J'ai une légère douleur au dos…

\- Et c'est pas en restant vouté que tu vas la faire partir.

\- Les gars, vous êtes certains que ça va ?

C'était Brad cette fois-ci qui venait de chuchoter dans leur direction et le couple secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas d'un même mouvement. Jessica finit par tapoter le bras de son amant tout en soupirant, et lui murmura de nouveau un « Aller Sam » pour lequel il répondit en enlevant simplement son bras de sa portée. Il finit par se redresser lentement avant de se concentrer avec peine sur les paroles de son frère, refusant toujours farouchement de regarder dans sa direction.

Entendre sa voix était déjà assez perturbant comme ça, alors si en plus il devait avoir la vision qui allait avec… Non, ce serait trop. Assurément.

« Vous avez tous, je suppose, déjà entendu parler des disparitions qui ont eu lieu sur ce campus. Des femmes, qu'elles fassent partie du personnel ou qu'elles soient étudiantes, n'ont plus donné signe de vie du jour au lendemain et je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous parler des risques, des consignes de sécurité, et du profil des victimes. Je propose qu'on commence par ce dernier point. Mr. Kerlin, je pourrais connecter mon ordinateur au projecteur ? »

Sam entendit son professeur s'activer pour répondre à la demande de son frère, qui avait une voix parfaitement captivante et autoritaire, il devait l'avouer. Sam avait toujours trouvé ça étrange et fantastique étant donné qu'il savait Dean légèrement sous pression dès qu'il se retrouvait entouré de trop de personnes qui lui accordaient de l'attention, et le fait que sa voix ne laisse transparaître aucune trace de malaise ou d'hésitation alors qu'il se retrouvait dans le genre de situation qu'il détestait relevait du miracle. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Sam laissa son regard glisser sur les jambes de son frère, et remarqua que celui-ci tapait légèrement ses doigts contre sa cuisse de cette façon qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux et qu'il devait laisser sortir cette nervosité d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque et une chose était actuellement sûre : Dean n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver ici et était en improvisation totale. Il ne venait donc pas sous ordre de John Winchester et, d'après ce que Sam comprenait, était ici en pleine chasse étant donné qu'il avait son ordinateur avec lui. Il s'était visiblement fait en quelque sorte piéger dans la salle, ayant certainement été attrapé par la femme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, et avait inventé un mensonge qu'il devait assumer désormais. Il tentait actuellement de sauver la mise en inventant des mensonges qui tenaient à peu près la route, et Sam devait avouer qu'il était aussi impressionné qu'en colère et mal à l'aise.

Parce que oui, une fois la surprise passée, le cadet des Winchester avait commencé à ressentir de la colère contre son frère. Bon, en réalité, ce n'était pas de la colère brute et encore moins de la haine, il avait quand même eu trois années pour digérer le comportement déplacé et totalement stupide de Dean, mais c'était quelque chose comme de la rancœur et il n'aimait pas plus ce sentiment-ci en lui. Il se souvenait des poings et des mots violents de Dean, de ce mollard qu'il s'était reçu en pleine figure avant de voir son frère se barrer de la maison pour ne plus avoir à le supporter le temps de ses derniers jours avec sa famille, il se souvenait de la douleur aussi bien morale que physique qu'il avait ressenti tout le long de cette confrontation. Sans parler de ce sentiment d'injustice… Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement ou manque de considération aussi brutal. Les Winchester l'avaient toujours traité comme l'objet de la famille, le petit animal de compagnie qui devait suivre tout le monde dans les chasses et se taire, et il se souvenait de la peine qu'il avait toujours ressenti au moment de se coucher, qui était également celui où il pensait à sa mère et osait s'imaginer dans une famille normale.

Et il se souvenait du fait que Dean n'avait jamais appelé pour se faire pardonner de son comportement, que ce soit celui d'avant son départ ou celui qu'il avait adopté durant toute la vie de Sam.

Ouais, une grosse rancœur.

\- Dean Winchester ? Sam, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sam releva brusquement la tête, lâchant finalement du regard les jambes de Dean, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit l'écran de verrouillage de l'ordinateur de son frère projeté sur le mur. Le nom de son aîné était écrit en grand au-dessus de l'espace de saisi où il tapait actuellement son mot de passe, et ne semblait pas plus dérangé par cet état des faits alors qu'il cliquait sur entrée, laissant apparaître de nombreux dossiers aux noms étranges que Sam fut visiblement le seul à comprendre ainsi qu'une photo de son Impala en fond d'écran. Dean ne devait probablement pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de la salle où Sam étudiait, auquel cas il aurait tout fait pour cacher son lien de parenté avec lui pour ne pas mettre l'étudiant dans l'embarras ou mettre sa couverture en danger, Sam en était certain. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'aurait même jamais accepté de faire une telle « intervention » dans la classe en question s'il avait su que son petit frère y était… Mais détail. Dean ne le savait pas et Jessica avait l'air bizarre à ses côtés.

\- Il s'agit de ce Dean Winchester là ? Ton frère ?

\- Je… Je sais pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Si tu pouvais simplement le regarder, ce serait peut-être mieux tu ne crois pas ?

Le ton de Jessica était légèrement hystérique et Sam l'observa quelques secondes en fronçant des sourcils. C'était quoi son problème maintenant ? Etait-elle tombée malade dans la nuit ? Ou alors, était-elle nerveuse de « rencontrer » ainsi le frère de son petit-ami ? C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours dit que du bien sur celui-ci à sa petite amie, mais pas de quoi être littéralement horrifiée par sa présence. Même lui ne réagissait pas aussi... Visiblement. Il ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas, et tourna la tête vers Dean en répondant à la demande de la blonde, s'attardant sur le visage de son aîné pour faire plaisir à sa copine. Précédemment, il ne l'avait pas regardé plus de deux secondes, ce laps de temps ayant été suffisant pour qu'il identifie le nouveau venu et qu'il tente de se cacher sur sa table, mais actuellement, le regard de Jessica était fixé sur lui et la jeune femme attendait visiblement à ce qu'il se concentre pour "tenter de le reconnaître".

Mais il n'avait absolument pas besoin de s'éterniser pour savoir que Dean était Dean. Après tout, son frère n'avait pas vraiment changé en trois ans. Il était toujours aussi charismatique et captivant. Putain, c'était possible qu'il se soit encore embelli avec le temps ? Plus ce gars vieillissait, plus il gagnait en charme, c'était dingue ! Et il avait l'air d'avoir grandi… Ou alors c'était parce que Mr. Kerlin, à côté de lui, était particulièrement petit ? Sam ne pouvait pas bien voir tous les détails du visage de son frère depuis là où il était, mais il en voyait suffisamment pour capter la couleur des yeux de son aîné qui avaient toujours été exceptionnellement verts. Chose qu'il tenait de leur mère, d'ailleurs.

\- Donc ? Retentit de nouveau la voix de Jessica à son oreille.

\- Ouais. C'est lui.

Sa petite amie soupira à ses côtés avant de se laisser retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, et la voix de Dean qui retentit de nouveau dans la salle l'empêcha de demander quoi que ce soit sur le comportement de la blonde.

« Il y a donc en tout et pour tout six victimes dans cette affaire, ce qui est vraiment énorme. Oui mademoiselle… ? »

Une fille venait de lever la main, et gloussait légèrement alors que Dean lui adressait un petit sourire des plus polis. Eva Turner, une fille très intelligente (en même temps ils étaient à Stanford, deuxième université dans le classement mondial général, on ne pouvait retrouver quelqu'un d'idiot ici), mais un peu trop… Nunuche ? Vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour qualifier justement cette étudiante. Celle-ci calma ses gloussements dès que Mr. Kerlin eut la bonne idée de lui faire de gros yeux pour qu'elle reprenne son sérieux et pose finalement sa question, cessant alors d'emmerder tout le monde, et Sam profita de l'inattention de Jessica pour se laisser légèrement glisser sur sa chaise afin d'être certain de ne pas être visible pour Dean.

\- Je suis Eva. S'il y a eu six victimes, comment se fait-il que la police ne soit pas intervenue avant ? Dès la deuxième victime, un certain protocole de sécurité aurait dû être appliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean eut un très léger moment de pause – du genre, deux petites secondes – tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, mais cela fut suffisant pour que Sam comprenne que son frère n'avait pas vu les choses de ce point de vue pourtant très simple. Lui non plus, pour être honnête. Quand un chasseur travaillait, il ne se préoccupait que très peu de ce que la police pouvait faire derrière, avec leurs pseudos explications rationnelles qui étaient souvent très loin de la vérité.

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison Eva. Combien croyiez-vous qu'il y avait de victimes avant que je ne vous donne le chiffre exact ? »

\- Une seule.

« Exactement. Combien cela fait-il d'années que vous êtes ici ? »

\- Trois ans, pourquoi ?

« Un seul enlèvement en trois ans. Six disparitions en dix ans. Ce n'est pas assez pour « sortir de la norme » d'après les flics, donc c'est tout à fait normal qu'aucune mesure de sécurité n'ait été prise pour l'établissement. Je trouve ça scandaleux, personnellement, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui dirige les choses là-haut. Pour eux, le fait que ce soit à Stanford que ça se concentre n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

\- C'est totalement idiot. Une seule disparition aurait dû être suffisante pour mettre l'alarme à la police, et ils arrivent encore à s'en tirer pour ne rien faire avec six disparitions sur les bras ?

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que la police valait quelque chose. »

Mr. Kerlin se racla la gorge et Dean se retourna quelques secondes vers lui pour, Sam l'imaginait, s'excuser de son « manque de professionnalisme » à travers un sourire désolé totalement faux dont il avait le secret. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de propos auquel on s'attendait de la part d'un intervenant et Dean devait également en avoir conscience.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous exposer les faits de la sorte, c'est très peu… professionnel de ma part, mais quelqu'un doit le faire pour que les gens prennent conscience de ce qu'il se passe réellement dehors. »

\- Mais c'est illégal de la part de la police de cacher ainsi une affaire si grave, dit un mec non loin de Sam.

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas illégal de cacher quelque chose de la sorte si ça n'a pas fait pas l'objet d'une enquête. De ce fait, la police trouve toujours un moyen pour justifier les choses afin de ne pas faire trop de bruits et de ne pas effrayer le faible pourcentage de population assez intelligente pour se rendre dans cette université. » Dean fit un léger sourire qui fit ricaner quelques filles des premiers rangs.

\- Comment ça, quel genre de moyens ? Reprit un autre garçon que Sam ne connaissait pas.

« Par exemple, ils ont fait passer trois des six disparitions pour des fugues, et une autre pour un abandon de famille pour la femme d'accueil. »

\- Et pourquoi vous, vous êtes là aujourd'hui si tout le monde veut faire passer ces disparitions pour des actes volontaires ? Envoyer un type tout avouer à un amphithéâtre complet n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire si je ne m'abuse, fit justement remarquer ce même élève.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de justifier l'absence de cette petite de première année et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour venir à l'appel de votre directeur, qui lui aussi est plutôt inquiet quant à ce qu'il se passe dans son école. Mais continuons, voulez-vous ? »

Dean fit un petit sourire amusé qui sonna plus comme un « mais vous allez arrêter de vous penser plus intelligent que moi ? » aux oreilles de Sam, qui soupira longuement à cet état de fait tout en commençant à réfléchir sérieusement aux propos de son frère. En réalité, il n'avait également entendu parler que de l'enlèvement ayant eu lieu le mois précédent, et avait pensé à une banale affaire humaine sans réellement se pencher plus dessus… Mais il n'aurait visiblement pas pu plus se tromper s'il avait vu juste sur la raison de la présence de son frère.

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était plus ses affaires. Sam avait quitté la chasse trois ans plus tôt et, même si son frère était ici, il n'allait pas s'en mêler. Il avait déjà des choses auxquelles penser.

« Raven Lloyd, la vingtaine, est la première victime de cette série de disparitions. C'était il y a dix ans, elle était étudiante de deuxième année ici, et a disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucun mot pour quiconque. La fugue est l'élément avancé pour cette affaire. Les faits… »

Et l'intervenant continua à présenter les victimes tout en montrant des articles qu'il avait scanné dans son ordinateur, captivant tout l'amphithéâtre de façon bien plus efficace que Mr. Kerlin plus tôt. Le tout prit une trentaine de minutes avec les questions des étudiants qui fusaient dans la salle, et Sam devait avouer que la façon dont se débrouillait Dean était vraiment impressionnante. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, qu'il savait quoi dire à quel moment et qu'aucune question ne pouvait le prendre au dépourvu, ce qui était très… oui, encore une fois, impressionnant. Trois ans plus tôt, on pouvait déjà considérer son frère comme une machine du mensonge, mais d'après ce que Sam pouvait voir, il avait encore nettement progressé pour devenir un génie de l'improvisation. Sam était bluffé. Sincèrement. Sa rancœur ne l'empêchait pas de voir à quel point son frère était génial dans ce qu'il faisait, et de savoir qu'il deviendrait un bien meilleur chasseur que leur père n'avait jamais été avec le temps.

\- Et est-ce qu'on pourrait considérer qu'il s'agisse de la même personne ? Après tout, toutes les victimes sont des femmes et même si elles n'ont pas vraiment le même profil, je suis certaine qu'on pourrait trouver un point commun si on cherchait vraiment dans leur vie, dit Rebecca tout en levant la main.

Seul un silence lui répondit et Sam détourna le regard de son amie pour voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de son frère pour qu'il ne puisse répondre à une question pourtant simple… Et il se rendit compte trop tard ce que la prise de parole de ce côté-là de l'amphithéâtre venait d'engendrer.

Non. Non. Non. Pas ça. Rebecca, qui était son ami depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Stanford, était placée juste devant lui en Criminologie, et sa réflexion avait naturellement attiré l'attention sur elle. Sam étant juste derrière, son frère venait de le remarquer et avait désormais les yeux écarquillés, le son de sa voix comme bloqué dans sa gorge. Dean s'était crispé d'un seul coup dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et avait laissé le gros blanc s'éterniser dans la salle, rendant les autres clairement perplexes face à ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Merde. C'était vraiment gênant. Sam devait faire quelque chose, sinon Dean et lui perdraient la face, à s'observer de la sorte comme si chacun était effrayé par l'autre. Vite, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

\- Et donc, euh… Vert, jaune, rouge ou bleu ?

Non mais franchement Sam ? T'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire ?

« Vert », « jaune », « rouge » et « bleu » étaient des codes que la famille Winchester avait mis en place pour pouvoir parler de la menace en question en présence d'autres personnes non au courant du monde surnaturel, histoire de transmettre rapidement des messages sans avoir à prendre davantage de pincettes. Il suffisait de mettre une de ces couleurs dans la phrase prononcée et le tour était joué, le reste de la famille comprenait là où la personne voulait en venir. Le vert correspondait à la présence d'un esprit, le bleu à une divinité, le rouge à un démon et le jaune à des créatures du type vampire, loup-garou, rougarou et d'autres dont l'existence restait encore à prouver mais dont les Winchester ne doutaient pourtant pas.

« On ne sait pas encore, mais je pencherai personnellement pour le jaune. » Finit par répondre difficilement Dean tout en s'appuyant contre le bureau derrière lui. Quelques nouvelles secondes de silence passèrent, avant que Rebecca ne relève la main et que Dean finisse par tourner la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter davantage le regard de Sam.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que ce soit la même personne qui ait fait ça ? Recommença-t-elle plus aussi certaine d'elle que précédemment.

« Oui, c'est possible. »

Dean ne s'attarda pas sur cette question et ferma son ordinateur d'un geste un peu brusque. Sam voyait bien que Dean n'avait plus la moindre idée de quoi faire maintenant et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un dise quelque chose pour qu'il puisse rebondir dessus... Et Sam s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour aider son frère à s'en sortir lorsque son professeur le dévança de peu.

\- Excusez-moi, interrompit le professeur Kerlin, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir à quoi correspond ce code couleur ? Cela m'intéresse.

« C'est… Une nouvelle façon de parler au FBI. Ça expliquerait le fait que vous ne connaissiez pas. » répondit-il simplement en parlant toujours dans le micro.

\- Et comment Mr. Winchester pourrait-il la connaître dans ce cas ?

« J'en sais rien, demandez-lui vous-même. Il doit certainement regarder des séries policières, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Bon, on peut passer à la suite ? J'ai encore des mesures de sécurité à vous donner. Ce cours termine dans combien de temps ? »

Et les quarante minutes restantes se déroulèrent de la même façon. Dean évitait de regarder dans la direction de Sam, ce que ce dernier appréciait réellement, et répondait aux questions des élèves sur tel ou tel sujet qui s'éloignait parfois du thème de base. On sentait clairement qu'il n'était plus aussi à l'aise qu'au départ – enfin, Sam le voyait clairement, il n'en avait aucune idée pour les autres – et les mouvements de sa main contre sa jambe reprenaient dès que leurs regards avaient le malheur de se croiser – chose qui arrivait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Pour sa part, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son frère parler de la façon la plus sérieuse qui existait, trouvant ça aussi étrange que fascinant, et le regard de Dean semblait être irrémédiablement attiré par le visage de Sam qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Tous les deux ressemblaient à de véritables idiots, à se chercher autant qu'à tenter de s'éviter de toutes les manières possibles, et le temps passa beaucoup plus lentement que précédemment pour les Winchester qui étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sam ne comprenait pas cette envie qu'il avait d'aller serrer son frère dans les bras malgré le fait qu'il soit énervé par sa présence ici. Il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il ait envie d'aller le voir pour avoir une conversation normale alors qu'il avait évité durant trois années que cela n'arrive. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin malsain d'aller fouiller avec son frère dans les secrets de l'université pour trouver quelle créature se cachait depuis maintenant dix ans dans l'ombre de l'établissement alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une vie normale où il serait avocat. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Mais Sam était un homme de raison. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas comment arrêter toutes ces envies, il savait qu'il ne devait absolument pas y céder pour pouvoir conserver la vie qu'il avait réussi à mener depuis qu'il avait quitté le « cocon familiale ». Alors il éviterait d'aller parler à Dean, de le serrer dans ses bras ou autre connerie spécialement réservée à son frère. Il ne ferait pas la proposition de l'aider dans sa chasse, même si l'affaire s'en retrouverait résolue plus rapidement et que Dean ne s'éterniserait donc pas à Stanford.

Non, il allait juste continuer avec sa vie banale de tout bon jeune homme de 21 ans qu'il était. Il allait se contenter de sortir tranquillement avec Jessica, de préparer l'anniversaire de Rebecca qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, de mettre en ordre ses cours et de réviser comme il aimait le faire pour ne jamais avoir le moindre retard. Il n'éviterait pas Dean (car après tout, c'était lui l'étranger ici, c'était lui qui n'avait pas sa place à l'université et qui devait se faire petit pour ne pas perturber son quotidien) et ferait comme s'il n'existait pas pour pouvoir simplement vivre sa vie le plus normalement du monde. Oui, c'était définitivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Ne pas se prendre la tête.

Sam jeta littéralement son cahier et son stylo dans son sac lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin, et fit signe à ses amis et à sa copine de partir sans lui, ayant espoir que Dean parte en même temps que tous les élèves de la salle pour ne pas avoir à le confronter face à face.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Jessica panique en voyant Dean, devient vraiment bizarre en se rendant compte qu'il s'agit du frère de Sam, et Sam ne voit strictement rien parce qu'il est trop obnubilé par son propre choc de voir son aîné dans sa salle de classe, ce qui peut vraiment se comprendre. Jolie situation où personne ne comprend vraiment ce qu'il se passe x)**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite )**

 **PS : Si les paroles de Dean sont entre guillemets, c'est juste parce qu'il parle dans le micro et qu'on entend sa voix sortir des haut-parleurs… Du coup voilà, ne soyez pas surpris. Ça va revenir au basique tiret dès le prochain chapitre x)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello hello, je suis de retour !_

 _Ce matin en me réveillant, j'étais particulièrement inspirée pour cette histoire et j'ai eu l'envie absolue d'écrire un nouveau chapitre malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas dans mon programme du jour. Donc voilà, au lieu de bosser, j'écris x) Et ça fait un bien fou de se sortir la tête des révisions mine de rien. Pfiou._

 _Je voulais vous remercier à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favs, comme d'habitude vous êtes juste géniaux !_

 _Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse pour ce troisième chapitre ! C'est, encore une fois, du pdv de Sam._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

La chance n'était définitivement pas de son côté. Dès que l'amphithéâtre avait commencé à se vider, Sam avait remarqué que son frère était toujours là et rangeait ses affaires le plus lentement possible, répondant distraitement aux questions que Mr. Kerlin pouvait lui poser sur des choses dont le plus jeune ignorait la nature. Le regard – totalement perturbé – de Dean se posait environ toutes les cinq secondes sur Sam, et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner la tête dès ça arrivait pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard bien trop vert de son aîné.

Sam voulait bien concevoir que tout cela était incroyablement stupide et inutile étant donné que son attention se reportait instinctivement vers le garçon, et ce seulement quelques instants plus tard.

Sam prit finalement son courage à deux mains, et empoigna son sac tout en se levant lentement de sa chaise. Il perçut très bien la crispation dans le corps de son frère suite à ce geste malgré la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, et ne put s'empêcher à son tour de resserrer son poing autour de la lanière de son sac afin de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il ne le dirait jamais assez, mais voir son frère à Stanford lui procurait vraiment un sentiment étrange. C'était dérangeant, perturbant, pas naturel. Il avait l'impression que son ancienne vie faite seulement de violence et de misère empiétait sur sa nouvelle vie tranquille d'étudiant brillant, mais banal. Ces deux mondes ne pouvaient se croisaient, ces deux mondes ne pouvaient cohabiter ensemble, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer tout bonnement son frère. Il avait fait son choix trois ans auparavant et ne voulait revenir dessus.

Il descendait les marches lentement, obligeant à ses jambes de ne pas se ruer vers la porte pour ne pas paraître trop étrange, et essayait d'adopter un comportement détendu alors que tout criait le contraire. Il forçait son regard à rester fixé sur la porte (ce qui n'était absolument pas naturel, d'ailleurs, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait), il balançait son bras (celui qui n'était pas occupé à martyriser le sac) de façon ''nonchalante'', et ignorait totalement la présence de son aîné. Oui. Le mieux à faire.

Il ne voulait laisser aucune ouverture possible. Sam ne voulait pas que Dean pense qu'il puisse être d'accord pour un quelconque rapprochement entre eux. Sam ne voulait plus rien de cette vie, et ne voulait définitivement pas de Dean non plus.

Alors il passa devant son professeur et son frère sans un regard ou un mot, et sortit de la salle à pas rapides en retenant de justesse un cri victorieux lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Il avait été le dernier élève à quitter l'amphithéâtre, et il avançait désormais rapidement dans le couloir pour se diriger vers son prochain cours la tête déjà plus légère. Les autres étudiants qui étaient sortis juste avant lui se dirigeaient à présent vers leurs propres classes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'université, et Sam avançait désormais seul dans sa direction puisque ses amis étaient partis avant lui sous ses ordres. D'ailleurs, cette situation lui allait très bien. C'était même parfait. Au moins, il n'avait pas à faire la conversation ou à arborer un sourire de façade.

Certes, ne plus avoir son aîné dans son champ de vision était une libération certaine, mais le fait qu'il soit à seulement quelques mètres de lui prenait bien la tête à l'étudiant.

\- Sam !

Ledit Sam sursauta violemment, alors perturbé dans le flot de pensées dans lequel il était profondément plongé, mais ne se retourna pas en reconnaissant la voix de Dean derrière lui. Forcément, ça aurait été bien trop facile qu'il le laisse simplement tranquille. Il s'était carrément senti obligé de quitter la salle et de l'interpeller à travers le couloir, se fichant totalement de l'ignorance de Sam qui était, pourtant, un bon moyen pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait rien de sa part.

Son cœur était reparti au quart de tour, mais il fit mine de l'ignorer complètement, voire de ne même pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas parler à Dean et le lui faisait bien ressentir.

\- Attends Sam !

Cette fois-ci, Sam prit la peine d'accélérer un peu sa marche pour essayer de distancer son aîné. Derrière lui, il entendit Dean commencer à courir dans sa direction, et Sam serra un peu plus la lanière de son sac tout en augmentant de nouveau son allure.

\- Putain Sam ! S'il te plaît, on doit parler !

Non mais il comptait le suivre dans tout le bâtiment ou quoi ? Il fallait qu'il fasse le point maintenant. Qu'il pèse le pour et le contre de se confronter à son frère.

Déjà, parler à Dean raviverait des souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas forcément se rappeler. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ce serait forcément douloureux pour lui et s'il pouvait s'éviter ça, ce serait mieux. Sam n'était pas forcément dans le délire sado masochiste et il n'aimait pas souffrir, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Ensuite, il arriverait en retard en cours. Sam était un élève sérieux et discipliné, il n'avait jamais causé le moindre problème et ne voulait pas dévier de cette route. Certes, une fois n'allait clairement tuer personne, mais ce serait une fois de trop pour lui et il ne voulait pas accorder ça à Dean. Il ne voulait pas que, dès que Dean arrive, il change ses habitudes qu'il avait mis tant de temps à avoir.

Ce qui emmenait au troisième point de la liste des "contre". Le problème majeur d'une conversation avec Dean Winchester ? Le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il pouvait avoir sur son petit frère. Par exemple, à l'époque où Sam était en conflit constant avec leur père, c'était Dean qui venait toujours le convaincre de faire ce que John disait ou de le pardonner pour sa maladresse paternelle. Il trouvait toujours des arguments, tournait ses phrases de la bonne façon, rebondissait avec brio sur ce que le plus jeune disait pour le contredire et lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il pensait mauvais ne l'était pas forcément... Et il y était toujours arrivé, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Son frère était extrêmement doué pour lui retourner le cerveau et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive de nouveau.

Mais d'un autre côté (et on commence la liste des "pour"), Sam avait maintenant 21 ans. Il n'était plus un adolescent et n'était plus aussi manipulable qu'avant. Il avait passé trois ans loin de sa famille et avait appris avec le temps à se faire sa propre opinion et ses propres idées, ainsi qu'à les garder et se battre pour elles. De ce fait, il savait qu'il réussirait à tenir tête à son frère s'ils venaient à se confronter maintenant, il savait qu'il réussirait à rester sur sa position et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis en milieu de route.

Ensuite, s'il ne parlait pas maintenant à son frère, celui-ci ne comprendrait pas le message et continuerait à essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il connaissait Dean et savait que celui-ci pouvait être plus têtu qu'une mule si on ne lui disait pas clairement les choses, alors il devait le faire. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus rien de cette vie-là et peut-être que son frère comprendrait. Avec un peu de chance et d'espoir mal placé.

Oui, il devait lui parler maintenant.

Exaspéré, le fuyant se retourna d'un seul coup en stoppant sa marche, et fusilla le garçon qui arrivait à ses côtés du regard. Vraiment, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir à faire ça. Dean lui faisait vraiment chier.

\- Ecoute, j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de te parler maintenant. En plus j'ai pas le temps là, je vais être en retard en cours.

\- Tu t'en fiches de ça, c'est l'université, t'es pas obligé d'y aller. On…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je me foutrais de toi ?

\- Tu crois que tu peux arriver comme une fleur et me demander de sécher mes cours juste comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Le ton de Sam était clairement agressif et il se faisait un plaisir de déverser sa colère sur son aîné. Déjà que celui-ci n'avait rien à faire dans SON université, il osait penser qu'il avait le droit de forcer Sam à faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'en avait pas envie ? A penser qu'il avait le droit de le forcer à simplement lui parler alors qu'il ne le voulait pas et le lui avait bien fait comprendre ? Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Toute sa vie, Sam avait accepté chaque requête des deux membres restants de sa famille sans jamais rien dire pour ne froisser personne, mais ce temps était révolu depuis des années maintenant et il voulait sincèrement que son frère se le rentre dans le crâne. En quittant le « foyer », il avait abandonné toutes ces règles stupides qui dictaient leur famille depuis bien trop longtemps déjà et s'en était imposé une seule à son tour pour tenir la tête hors de l'eau : vivre pour lui. Pour lui et pour lui seul. Pour ses propres envies et objectifs.

Alors il pouvait bien comprendre que ça fasse tout bizarre à Dean – qui avait levé les mains en l'air en signe de paix et qui avait reculé d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise – mais c'était comme ça maintenant et il fallait qu'il le comprenne.

\- Rien du tout, ne t'énerves pas. Je faisais juste remarquer que tu pouvais te permettre de rater un cours non obligatoire pour pouvoir parler un peu avec moi.

\- Eh bien je n'ai pas envie de rater mon cours, et ça pour plusieurs raisons vraiment évidentes.

\- Lesquelles ?

Sam allait commencer à répondre au garçon, mais se résigna finalement pour le regarder d'un air plus que blasé. Cette conversation ne menait strictement à rien.

\- On va vraiment parler de ma relation avec l'école buissonnière ou tu vas me laisser m'en aller maintenant ?

Il avait recommencé à marcher afin d'échapper à la présence du garçon, mais le bras de Dean l'avait retenu avec force. Nouveau soupir de sa part.

\- S'il te plaît Sam.

Le ton de son frère était suppliant, incertain, et c'était certainement ça qui avait fait réagir Sam aussi violemment. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se fasse passer pour une victime dans toute cette situation, il ne voulait pas que Dean le fasse culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit. Sam faisait ce qui était le mieux pour lui pour une fois dans sa vie et Dean n'avait absolument aucun droit de lui faire regretter ça. Vraiment. Aucun. Droit.

Le garçon repoussa la main de son aîné qui s'était posée sur son torse pour le retenir, et le poussa violemment sur le côté en le faisant presque toucher le mur suite au coup. Etonnement, Dean se laissa totalement faire en le regardant avec un air de chiot battu.

\- Il n'y a pas de « S'il te plaît » qui tienne. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça. T'es pas une victime Dean, et si c'est ce que tu crois c'est que tu es bien con. Fais un bilan de tous tes actes et essaie de trouver la meilleure chose à faire pour réparer tes erreurs. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Aller, je te donne un indice : n'essaie pas de me parler alors que je ne le veux pas. Respecte mon choix de ne plus vouloir te voir.

Il voulut s'en aller à nouveau, mais fut retenu une nouvelle fois par un Dean silencieux et visiblement défait. S'il l'avait pu, Sam aurait envoyé son poing dans le visage si parfait de son frère pour lui faire entendre raison et le faire se concentrer sur autre chose le temps qu'il s'échappe… Mais il ne pouvait pas. « Pas de violence dans l'établissement », c'était très clair. Mais pourquoi Dean s'obstinait à le garder à ses côtés alors que Sam lui en envoyait plein la gueule allégrement ?

\- Mais barre-toi de là Dean ! Puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

Dean inspira un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage, et commença à parler à nouveau :

\- Il se passe des trucs et je de…

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toi qui t'es déplacé ?

\- Papa était su…

\- Ne me parle pas de lui !

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé !

\- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que t'es le seul chasseur dans ce foutu pays maintenant ? T...

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, Dean plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche de Sam pour le faire taire et le fusilla à son tour du regard, le poussant légèrement en inversant leur position. Cette fois-ci, Sam était coincé contre le mur du couloir (merci, encore désert), et Dean lui chuchotait rapidement des remontrances.

\- Tais-toi ! Pas ici espèce d'idiot. Tu veux faire foirer ma couverture ?

\- Premièrement, ce couloir est totalement désert. Deuxièmement, chasseur peut très bien vouloir dire _chasseur_ tout simplement.

\- T'as vraiment perdu tout ce qu'on t'avait enseigné. S'il y avait effectivement une créature ici, tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait ravie de savoir qu'elle est traquée et que c'est moi qui la cherche ?

Bon. Il devait avouer qu'il avait légèrement foiré cette fois-ci... Mais il était bien trop agacé pour simplement accorder le bénéfice du doute à son frère. La mauvaise foi dictait toutes ses actions actuellement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Très bien, mais ne m'en cause pas dans ce cas.

Dean relâcha quelque peu la prise qu'il avait jusque-là sur son corps, et Sam se redressa tout en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. C'était tellement satisfaisant de voir qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête désormais... Et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il pensait à une chose pareille dans un tel moment.

\- Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes qu'on se parle et tu me fais déjà des reproches. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas.

\- Je n'aurais pas à t'en faire si tu te comportais comme un adulte responsable et intelligent. Mec, t'es à Stanford, t'es pas censé faire partie de l'élite de ce monde ?

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder quelques secondes dans les yeux tout en serrant la mâchoire. Dean prit une grande inspiration dans le but de sa calmer, et passa une main sur son visage pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Bon, écoute. Je suis pas venu pour le plaisir de te faire chier, crois-moi. Je suis là pour les disparitions dont j'ai fait mention à ta classe et je dois avouer que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je ne vais…

\- N'en dis pas plus, je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne suis plus intéressé par tout ça.

\- C'est important. Un tas de fille a déjà été enlevé et on doit arrêter ça.

\- Non, non. _Tu_ dois arrêter ça, pas moi. J'ai une vie, tu comprends ? J'ai des choses à faire et des cours à suivre. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien m'excuser, le prof ne va pas m'attendre pour commencer et j'ai pas intérêt à arriver au retard.

\- Mais…

\- Dean. Je t'ai écouté, maintenant à ton tour.

\- Tu appelles ça écouter ? Sincèrement ?

\- On a eu une conversation que je ne voulais pas forcément avoir.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'interrompre, tu parles d'une conversation.

\- Bon, t'arrêtes maintenant ? Je me casse.

\- Sam…

\- Et évite d'essayer de me reparler.

\- Donc ce que tu voudrais, c'est qu'on s'ignore ?

\- Ça nous facilitera la tâche à tous les deux. Fais-toi discret, j'ai pas envie d'être perturbé par ta présence ou une autre connerie du genre.

\- Une autre co… Non mais sérieusement Sam, tu crois que j'ai décidé d'être ici ? Tu crois que c'est pour un délire purement masochiste que je me tiens devant toi ?

\- Non, je le pense pas, mais quand j'ai dit que je voulais faire une croix sur tout ça, je ne plaisantais pas. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire de près ou de loin à un seul événement surnaturel. Tu peux faire en sorte de respecter ça ?

Et sans attendre la réponse de son aîné, Sam tourna les talons et se dirigea à une allure rapide vers son prochain cours, qui devait déjà avoir commencé.

Merde.

* * *

Ses derniers cours s'étaient déroulés lentement et, pour être honnête, Sam n'en avait rien écouté – il n'aurait même pas été capable de dire sur quoi ils traitaient. Jessica avait bien essayé de le questionner sur la raison de son retard et de son air profondément perturbé, mais elle n'avait obtenu que de simples grognements en guise de réponse et le quatrième rejet avait suffi pour qu'elle ne réessaie plus par la suite. Il avait remarqué les regards lourds de Rebecca, avait ignoré les appels de Brady, et s'était plongé dans un mutisme pesant absolument non habituel pour lui jusqu'à la fin de ces deux heures. Heureusement, ça avait été plus facile dès que ce cours-ci avait été terminé, il avait cessé de faire semblant de suivre un minimum étant donné que ses camarades suivaient des cours différents des siens, et il s'était avachi sur la table ses heures restantes en somnolant légèrement pour tenter de récupérer un peu de son sommeil manquant.

Il avait pensé à Dean tout le reste de la journée. A comment il l'avait rejeté. A son regard triste et à ses vaines tentatives de prise de parole. Et, merde, au fil des heures, le garçon avait commencé à s'en vouloir profondément pour avoir été aussi violent avec lui. C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu faire passer le message plus doucement, plus gentiment, mais dans le fond, est-ce que Dean en aurait compris le sens s'il l'avait fait ? Sam ne voulait plus chasser, c'était clair et net, et Dean ne semblait pas vouloir entendre raison. Il ne voulait plus mettre sa vie en danger pour des gens à peine reconnaissants, ne voulait plus mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour celle des autres. Il y avait bien assez de chasseurs dans ce beau monde pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'être un peu égoïste. Mais est-ce que Dean l'aurait compris s'il ne le lui avait pas dit de façon quelque peu violente ?

Sam ne l'avait pas fait correctement, mais il avait fait le bon choix. Il en était certain.

Le cadet des Winchester déposa les clés de son appartement sur le bahut de l'entrée, et accrocha son manteau à côté de celui de sa petite amie qui était déjà installée dans le salon et qui regardait « My strange addiction ». Même si elle avait sa propre chambre sur le campus, elle passait le plus clair de son temps ici, avec lui, et même s'il appréciait parfois avoir un peu de compagnie, il devait avouer qu'elle prenait un peu trop de place qu'il n'était pas prêt à accorder. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis cinq mois et celle-ci avait déjà emménagé officieusement chez lui, chose qu'il trouvait assez précipitée. Alors il l'aimait, vraiment, et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec lui, mais de là à carrément s'imposer… Des affaires à elle trainaient un peu partout, sa brosse à dent était à côté de la sienne, et elle s'était même permis une fois de changer la disposition des meubles parce que d'après elle, Sam avait un léger problème d'organisation de l'espace. Non, franchement, c'était vraiment trop parfois et malgré son amour pour elle, il avait l'impression d'étouffer quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il y avait des fois où il aurait préféré être seul, comme ce soir où il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se morfondre sur lui-même, en solitaire.

Arborant un petit sourire en pénétrant dans le salon, il enleva ses chaussures et s'approcha de sa petite amie pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonsoir. Son ressenti ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être agréable envers la fille qui avait tout fait pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne méritait clairement pas ça.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, ça peut aller. Mais je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

\- Il ne faut pas.

Il entendit la jolie blonde soupirer à ses côtés, et ses doigts manucurés prirent place dans ses cheveux bruns pour les lui caresser doucement. Ce geste détendit instantanément le Winchester, qui ferma les yeux durant les quelques secondes de silence en posant sa tête contre le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas mon cœur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je sais Jess. Je suis juste épuisé. J'en ai marre de bosser pour ces foutus partiels.

\- On est tous dans le même cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es comme ça, je ne suis pas bête tu sais ? T'as commencé à agir bizarrement dès que tu as vu ton frère. Parle-moi Sam.

Sam soupira longuement et quitta le visage de Jessica des yeux pour porter son attention sur la télévision. Une fille expliquait son addiction pour les piqûres d'abeilles et montrait la ruche qu'elle avait dans son jardin, ainsi que la façon dont elle attrapait les bestioles pour se piquer elle-même. Sam esquissa une grimace avant de détourner les yeux. Vraiment, il y avait des gens pas nets. Et d'autres encore plus étranges pour regarder ce genre de chose.

\- Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas tellement à le voir ici. On ne s'est pas quittés en bons termes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien… On va dire que ma famille n'est pas la plus ouverte qu'il soit. Ils avaient déjà un chemin tout tracé pour moi et je n'avais absolument pas mon mot à dire.

\- C'est très années 50 tout ça.

\- C'est clair.

\- Mais je comprends pas… C'est tout simplement génial d'aller à l'université, ça ouvre absolument toutes les portes. Le métier qu'ils voulaient que tu fasses aurait très bien pu s'obtenir en sortant d'ici si tu avais pris les bonnes matières.

\- Pas vraiment non, c'était très spécialisé quand même...

\- A ce point ?

\- Ouais, à ce point. Ils m'ont tout simplement viré du foyer en s'en rendant compte.

\- Wow, mais ils sont complètement dingues ou quoi ?

\- Tu comprends, aller à Stanford est un acte de rébellion intense pour eux… Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris. Surtout mon frère d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient absolument que je suive leurs traces, ce qui était hors de question.

\- Tu ne voulais pas être flic intervenant ? Ça se comprend, c'est vraiment pourri ce métier.

\- Quoi ? Flic intervenant ?

Jessica fronça des sourcils quelques instants.

\- Oui, c'est pas ça qu'il fait ton frère ?

Sam ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre le cheminement de pensées de sa copine. Pour elle, Dean s'était présenté en tant que flic, alors c'était cette voie là que son père voulait que Sam emprunte également. Le garçon esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

\- Non. C'est juste pour… Je sais même pas en vérité.

\- D'accord. C'est vrai que ça me paraissait bizarre qu'on force quelqu'un à faire un truc aussi merdique et qu'on lui fasse la gueule parce qu'il refuse.

\- Ça n'aurait même pas été étrange de la part de ma famille. Ils sont vraiment… Spéciaux.

\- Je suis désolée Sam. Vraiment. Mais tu as fait le bon choix de t'imposer pour venir ici, tu es tellement intelligent que ça aurait été un sacrilège de ne pas le faire. Tu es si dévoué et sérieux que tu seras certainement le meilleur avocat de toute la région, je peux te le garantir. Ils s'en mordront les doigts de ne pas t'avoir soutenu quand ce sera le cas.

Totalement attendri, Sam lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur celle plus petite de Jessica. Il la porta jusqu'à sa bouche, et lui en embrassa le dos en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

\- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Rien du tout.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se redressa pour se mettre à califourchon sur les jambes de Sam avec agilité. Le garçon posa naturellement ses mains sur ses hanches, et se laissa embrasser parce que, définitivement, c'était une bonne solution pour penser à autre chose que son foutu frère revenu d'entre les morts.

\- Maintenant tu vas me laisser te changer les idées, ok ? J'aime pas te voir tout triste.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews sont toujours source d'inspiration aha. D'ailleurs, vous me faites trop rire avec Jessica x)**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

_BON je suis apparemment vraiment très très inspirée x) Me revoilà seulement quelques heures après le post du chapitre 3 aha. Je suppose que c'est pas vous qui allez vous plaindre :P_

 _En faite, dès que j'ai posté mon chapitre, j'ai eu envie d'écrire la suite. Donc je l'ai fait. Et puis voilà, c'est tout :')_

 _Cette fois-ci, c'est un point de vue omniscient. J'aime les points de vue omniscient, il y a toujours plein de choses à écrire ehe._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Dean avala une nouvelle bouchée de son hot-dog distraitement, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'extasier devant le goût unique et sensationnel de la junk food qu'il aimait plus que tout consommer. Une goutte de ketchup tomba sur son pantalon dans le mouvement, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se contenta de se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un air défaitiste sur le visage. Il était bien trop choqué par ce qu'il était en train de voir pour seulement porter intérêt à la tâche de son jeans. Ou même à autre chose qui pouvait se trouver dans cette grande cafétéria plein air de l'université de Stanford.

Que faisait cette fille avec Sam ?

C'était bien elle ou il voyait mal ?

Ça lui semblait irréel. Cette fille, cette blonde qui s'accrochait au bras de son petit frère comme si sa vie en dépendait et qui l'embrassait de façon amoureuse, ne pouvait décidément pas être celle avec laquelle il avait couché quelques jours plus tôt.

Parce qu'honnêtement, soyons honnête, qui tromperait son copain alors que le copain en question était Sam Winchester ?

Aussi objectivement que Dean pouvait observer les choses, Sam était l'être le plus parfait que la Terre n'ait jamais porté et il ne comprenait tout simplement pas cette cruche. Il était gentil, compréhensif (alors certes, pas avec lui en ce moment, mais c'était absolument mérité), déterminé, fort, grand, intelligent et vraiment mignon. Comment pouvait-on seulement avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs alors qu'on avait ça à disposition ? Sincèrement, c'était incompréhensible. Et puis merde, elle le mettait vraiment dans une situation plus que merdique celle-là.

Parce que Sam était son petit frère et qu'il s'était tapé _la meuf de son petit frère_. Cet acte faisait certainement partie des pires trahisons possibles dans une fratrie – oui, même dans la leur – et il ne savait absolument pas comment agir désormais. Pour sa gouverne, il n'avait aucune idée de qui cette fille était quand c'est arrivé, mais honnêtement, il doutait que ça change grand-chose pour Sam.

Sam qui allait encore plus le détester, désormais…

C'était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, même s'il allait se faire encore plus haïr que jusque-là. Il devait faire en sorte que son cadet s'éloigne le plus possible de cette nana qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tromper, et à ce stade, il se fichait pas mal de passer pour un gros enfoiré aux yeux du plus jeune. Malgré ce que Sam pouvait penser, Dean avait toujours essayé de faire au mieux pour lui et s'était sacrifié à de nombreuses reprises pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie meilleure. Cette fois-ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle, il allait l'éloigner de cette harpie même si ça signerait la fin définitive de leurs relations fraternelles.

De toute façon, pour ce qu'il en restait.

Sam avait véritablement pété un câble sur lui à la sortie du cours de Criminologie et Dean avait encaissé le coup comme il avait toujours su le faire. Il s'était défendu, mais n'avait clairement pas mis tout son cœur afin d'écouter la majorité de ce que Sam avait à lui dire et à lui reprocher. Et c'était bon, il avait compris le message. Sam voulait une vie normale et des préoccupations de jeunes de son âge, Dean ne faisait définitivement pas partie de cette addition et c'était ok. C'était ce que Dean avait également voulu en l'évitant pendant trois ans, mais il avait simplement perdu tous ses objectifs de vue en croisant le regard de Sam pour la première fois depuis des années dans cet amphithéâtre. Il avait juste eu un énorme bug qui avait mis mal à l'aise absolument tout le monde, et n'avait plus eu qu'une seule chose en tête : son frère. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Sam avait toujours été la personne la plus importante de sa vie et Dean avait littéralement tout fait pour lui, le revoir avait donc ravivé tous ces sentiments et il avait même eu envie de tout abandonner pour aller serrer son frère contre lui et lui demander pardon. Il avait même oublié qu'il était censé vouloir l'éviter pour ne pas se prendre des reproches plein la gueule, et avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières au moment où Sam avait tenté de l'aider en prenant la parole à son tour. Il avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête et avait essayé de faire totalement abstraction de la présence de son frère dans la pièce pour pouvoir continuer son baratin, mais n'avait pu empêcher à son regard de faire des allées retours entre les autres étudiants et Sam. Son regard était toujours retombé sur Sam, et Sam le regardait aussi. Il s'était senti complice avec lui le temps de quelques instants.

Alors il avait pensé que ça avait peut-être été pareil du côté de Sam. Après tout, il l'avait aidé à rebondir sur quelque chose et avait brisé un silence gênant en se ridiculisant lui-même pour parler de leur foutu code couleur. Il l'avait regardé avec plein d'émotions, mais certainement pas de la haine. Il avait laissé partir ses amis avant lui pour quitter en dernier de la salle. Alors oui, Dean avait espéré. Il avait espéré qu'il ait viré ses amis pour lui, pour qu'ils puissent parler dans un couloir alors désert. Et il avait suivi Sam en criant son nom, avant de se faire rembarrer comme la dernière des merdes un peu trop envahissante.

C'était génial.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, Dean estimait qu'il le méritait. C'était vrai que le brun avait dû assez en baver comme ça pour retrouver une vie normale, pour quitter tous ses réflexes de chasseur et ne plus se sentir menacé à chaque seconde de son existence, alors Dean pouvait comprendre que Sam ne prenne pas très bien le fait qu'il arrive du jour au lendemain pour balancer absolument tous ses efforts aux oubliettes. Pour lui rappeler qui il était vraiment, qui il avait été élevé pour devenir. Alors il ne l'avait pas forcé, avait juste proposé.

Il s'était promis de faire un effort pour répondre à la requête de Sam, pour ne pas l'ennuyer plus que de mesure. Ça l'avait blessé, mais il avait compris. L'adolescent qui les avait quittés avait déserté pour laisser place à un homme plein de convictions et de détermination et Dean ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait envie de « rendre hommage » à son frère en le laissant tranquille.

Alors oui, il avait voulu. Vraiment voulu. Il l'avait fait durant trois jours d'ailleurs, et avait réussi grâce à l'emploi du temps du garçon qu'il avait réussi à se procurer afin de savoir où il se trouvait pour l'éviter. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait la blonde sexy et infidèle aux bras de son frère, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contenter de disparaître de la vie de Sam comme ça. Il devait faire quelque chose avant, rétablir la vérité pour ne pas que le jeune homme se leurre davantage à propos de sa parfaite petite amie.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Dean avala la dernière bouchée de son hot-dog et attrapa la canette de son soda préféré avant de se lever de sa chaise, et de se rapprocher rapidement de la table où se trouvaient Sam, sa copine et deux amis à eux. La cafétéria était bondée et, si aucune personne de la table ne le remarqua d'abord, les deux amis qui étaient face à sa direction se rendirent assez vite compte qu'il venait vers eux. Quand il fut à leur hauteur – Sam et la blonde ne s'étaient pas retournés et ne l'avaient donc pas vu – Dean esquissa un grand sourire et laissa la brune en face de lui engager la conversation.

\- Bonjour, on peut vous aider ? Avait gentiment demandé la petite brune en face d'eux.

Sam et Jessica s'étaient naturellement retournés en voyant l'attention de leurs amis accaparée, et le premier avait violemment sursauté en se rendant compte de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait près d'eux. Dean. C'était un coup dur pour Sam, qui avait sincèrement pensé être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de son frère après la conversation plutôt houleuse qu'ils avaient eu trois jours plus tôt. Il avait pensé qu'il avait fini par partir, qu'il avait passé la main à un autre chasseur dans le coin pour s'occuper de cette affaire de disparitions et qu'il s'était décidé à ne plus emmerder son frère qui voulait juste mener une vie normale... Mais non, il se trouvait devant lui avec un sourire bien idiot sur les lèvres.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là celui-là ? Il comptait faire son petit numéro devant ses proches cette fois-ci ? Sam fronça des sourcils et conserva le silence pour voir ce que le plus vieux dirait cette fois-ci.

\- Salut les jeunes, dit-il gaiement. Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

Avant que Sam ou Jessica ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit pour s'y opposer, Brady se leva de sa chaise pour aller en prendre une autre d'une seconde table, et laissa sa place à l'intervenant qui s'installa avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Son regard se tourna vers Jessica, qui elle avait l'air totalement paniquée par ce qui était en train de se passer, et Dean esquissa un petit sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à la jeune femme.

Jessica n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Elle était une fine manipulatrice et savait généralement quoi faire pour se sortir d'une situation délicate, mais là, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle trompait Sam – il fallait dire qu'il y avait vraiment des mecs sexy à Stanford ! – mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir la malchance de tomber sur le frère de son petit ami, qui était d'ailleurs censé être porté disparu dans la vie de Sam. C'était tellement une situation pourrie. Elle avait été sincèrement horrifiée en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Dean Winchester quelques jours plus tôt en Criminologie, et même si elle avait réussi à agir totalement normalement avec Sam après le choc passé, elle n'avait pas arrêté de paniquer intérieurement. Ne plus le voir durant trois jours l'avait un peu confortée et lui avait fait espérer qu'il soit parti pour elle ne savait où, mais son instinct lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle se leurrait totalement et que le second Winchester se faisait simplement discret et elle avait eu raison. Dean était encore là, et semblait bien trop sûr de lui pour n'avoir rien derrière la tête actuellement.

Sam avait raté tout cet échange de regard, sa tête plongée dans sa main dans un but que personne ne semblait comprendre à part lui-même, à se morfondre sur l'idiotie et la détermination mal placée de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène avec nous ? Demanda Brady de façon amusée.

\- Quelle raison te plaît le plus ?

\- Je suis canon et vous vouliez me draguer ?

\- Alors je suis là pour ça, affirma-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil suggestif à Brady qui éclata de rire.

\- Putain Dean mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Ah, Sam semblait s'être réveillé. Dean lui fit un sourire, mais Sam ne le lui renvoya pas et se contenta de l'observer en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda de sa voix douce la brune.

\- Dean Winchester, enchanté. Je suis le frère de Sam. Mais étant donné qu'il a vraiment honte de moi, on va juste dire qu'on porte le même nom par accident.

\- Putain, la ferme.

Brady et Rebecca arquèrent tous les deux des sourcils, mais le garçon ne se laissa pas plus contrôlé par la surprise et finit par tendre la main vers Dean en ignorant l'air remonté de Sam.

\- Je suis Brady. Je suppose qu'on peut se tutoyer du coup ?

\- Je préfère, ça me donne l'impression d'être moins vieux. Et toi ?

\- Rebecca Warren, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam a honte de toi, t'as pas l'air terrible. Il faudrait qu'il essaie de se trimballer un frère comme le mien, il comprendrait ce qu'est la réelle souffrance.

\- Zach est génial, contra Sam automatiquement.

\- Je suis génial aussi !

\- Si tu l'étais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là.

C'eut au moins le don de mettre un gros blanc à la table. Dean coinça la paille de sa canette contre ses dents, et aspira quelques gorgées pour se redonner contenance. Sam mettait visiblement toute la mauvaise volonté au monde et ça commençait à sincèrement l'agacer.

\- L'amour fraternel, on adore. Et toi alors, charmante demoiselle, qui es-tu ?

Jessica releva le regard vers lui et fronça des sourcils en le scrutant presque méchamment. Ouais, si elle avait voulu avoir l'air moins innocente ou accueillante, elle aurait dû agir exactement de cette façon c'était parfait. Non mais vraiment, quelle idiote.

\- Jessica Moore.

\- C'est ma petite amie, compléta Sam comme si le fait que la jeune femme soit sur lui n'était pas assez explicite.

\- Ooooh, félicitations. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Cinq mois à peu près, répondit-elle de cette façon qui faisait penser que chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche.

\- Dis-moi, tu as l'air d'être un vrai petit rayon de soleil toi dis-donc.

\- Dean, la ferme.

Même si Sam devait avouer que Jessica tirait une tête de trois mètres de long, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Dean lui dire ce qu'il voulait avec ce ton sarcastique et méprisant. Le garçon n'avait aucun droit de se moquer d'elle pour une quelconque raison, surtout qu'elle en avait certainement une bonne pour agir comme ça. C'était d'ailleurs certainement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait avoué sur sa famille il y a maintenant trois jours qu'elle se montrait si peu amicale et bavarde avec son frère. Décidément, la dévotion de Jessica le touchait énormément. Il attrapa instinctivement la main de la jeune femme sur la table, et défia son frère du regard en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, bon, ça devient gênant, fit remarquer Brady en se levant de table. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Tu peux me prendre un ice-tea s'il te plait ? Répondit précipitamment Rebecca.

\- Est-ce que ça compte aussi pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr Dean.

\- Alors je veux bien un brownie. Ils ont l'air vraiment super bon sans déconner.

\- Un café pour moi, dit simplement Sam en serrant toujours la main de Jessica dans la sienne.

Jessica, elle, ne répondit pas, et se contenta de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait juste que ça se termine rapidement, elle voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible avec son copain au bras. Parce que clairement, ce n'était même pas la peine d'imaginer laisser les deux Winchester seuls. Dean cracherait le morceau à tous les coups et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Jess, ça va ?

\- Oui, je suis juste épuisée.

\- Tu veux aller dormir dans ma chambre ? C'est au fond du campus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit tu pourrais te reposer.

\- T'inquiète pas Becky. J'ai pas envie de rater les cours.

\- J'en connais une qui a fait des folies la nuit dernière…

La remarque de Dean fit mouche et le silence se réinstalla alors que les trois paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers lui. Sam inspira comme il le faisait quand il tentait de garder son calme, et Dean se contenta d'hausser des épaules avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Depuis quand tu te permets de faire une quelconque remarque sur ma vie sexuelle ? Demanda un Sam plus qu'agacé.

\- Si tu avais écouté, tu aurais remarqué que j'ai fait une réflexion sur la vie sexuelle de ta copine, pas la tienne.

\- Eh bien devine quoi ? La sienne est également la mienne puisque, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, c'est ma copine.

\- Plus pour longtemps, j'ai envie de dire ?

\- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

\- Mon petit doigt ?

\- Je vais te le foutre dans le cul ton petit doigt si tu conti...

\- Sam, intervint Jessica en coupant son petit ami. C'est bon, laisse tomber. Tu m'avais dit que ton frère était lourd sur le sujet, maintenant j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux.

\- Alors toi, ma mignonne, tu vas te la fermer parce que t'as aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit de travers sur moi.

\- Tu dégages Dean. Maintenant !

Rebecca était restée silencieuse tout le long, totalement impuissante sur le bordel qu'ils étaient en train de mettre dans la cafétéria, et s'était contentée de retenir Jessica qui avait failli tomber lorsque Sam s'était levé de sa chaise pour affronter Dean, également debout. Les poings de Sam étaient posés contre la table et il fusillait son frère du regard, alors que Dean avait simplement les bras croisés sur son torse en toisant son cadet, puis sa petite amie. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le plus grand reprochait à leur amie, mais ses propos étaient assez visés et c'eut le don d'intriguer la petite brune qui se promit de fouiller un peu dans la vie Jess.

\- Tu dépasses les limites ! Déjà on est sympa et on te tolère à notre table, et encore tu te permets d'insulter ma copine et d'insinuer des choses vraiment déplacées ? Mais va te faire voir !

\- C'est à elle qu'il faut dire ça. Et encore, je crois qu'elle a pas besoin que tu le lui suggères, elle y arrive très bien toute seule.

\- On ne se connaît, intervint la blonde en fronçant des sourcils, je ne te permets pas d'affirmer de telles choses alors qu'on n'a jam...

\- Jess, vraiment c'est pas le moment. Laisse moi gérer ça.

\- Ouais Jess, et si tu te taisais une bonne fois pour toute ? Reprit Dean d'un ton sarcastique.

Sam contourna la table et Brady revint à ce moment-là pour poser rapidement ce qu'il avait acheté sur la table, et se tenir assez près des deux frères pour pouvoir éviter de quelconques éventuels coups. Le garçon savait que Jessica était vraiment très importante pour Sam, et que quiconque osait s'en prendre à elle en subissait forcément les conséquences. Il ne savait pas quel type de relation les deux frères pouvaient entretenir, mais en se basant sur ce qu'il avait vu, il pensait bien que le cadet ne se gênerait pas pour mettre une raclée à son frère si c'était nécessaire.

\- Les gars, calmez-vous. C'est bon, il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Rien de grave ? T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Oui, et je pense que toute la cafétéria l'a également entendu. Mais on se détend maintenant.

\- Non, certainement pas. Il ne peut pas arriver la bouche en cœur, dire ces horreurs et s'en sortir juste parce que c'est mon _grand frère._

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai à te parler Sam. C'est important.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je t'avais demandé quelque chose de très clair et j'ai cru pendant un bref instant que tu avais réussi à comprendre étant donné que tu l'as fait pendant trois jours, mais visiblement pas ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es rappelé que t'étais qu'un petit con emmerdeur ?

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Putain mais tu deviens tellement comme ton pè...

\- Tu nous donnes en spectacle là, alors ferme-là une bonne fois pour toute et bouge ton cul.

Ces mots semblèrent ramener Sam à la réalité, qui regarda finalement autour de lui pour remarquer que presque toutes les têtes de la cafétéria étaient tournées vers eux. Jessica arborait une expression crispée, Rebecca les regardait comme s'ils étaient totalement malades, Brady semblait prêt à bondir pour les éloigner, et les autres personnes étaient mi amusées, mi choquées par la verve de Sam et de son frère. Bon. Le garçon inspira longuement pour se redonner contenance, et suivit son frère en ignorant totalement la petite exclamation de protestation de Jessica derrière lui. Il lui demanderait plus tard ce qu'elle avait, il avait actuellement plus important à régler.

Le trajet jusqu'au petit jardin du campus désert – tous les élèves étaient en train de manger (chez eux ou à la cafétéria en plein air) étant donné qu'il était midi – ne dura pas longtemps. Les deux garçons avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de garder le silence pour pouvoir se calmer autant que possible, et avoir finalement une discussion constructive qui ne se terminerait pas forcément en coups portés violemment à l'autre dans le but de lui faire ravaler sa langue et ses paroles amères. Ils marchaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ne se regardaient pas, et essayaient de contrôler leur respiration pour leur faire retrouver un rythme plus normal. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement, la pression était quelque peu retombé entre eux et ils se félicitèrent mentalement chacun de leur côté, mais la rancœur que Sam éprouvait envers son frère était toujours bien présente. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que le garçon avait pu leur balancer, à lui et à son copine.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Jessica maintenant ? En plus ouvertement devant mes amis et moi ?

\- Ecoute Sam, je sais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté si je l'avais fait.

\- Crache le morceau. C'est quoi ton nouveau problème désormais ?

\- Merde, c'est vraiment difficile à dire…

\- T'as intérêt à le dire, après la scène de tout à l'heure c'est la moindre des choses.

Dean esquissa un léger sourire en guise de pardon, et son frère leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer à quel point Dean l'exaspérait.

\- Je te signale que c'est quand même toi qui a gueulé des conneries. Non mais, depuis quand je ressemble à papa ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet, je mets juste les choses au point.

\- J'ai dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que venant de ta bouche, c'était assez péjoratif.

\- Non, tu crois ?

\- Mmh.

\- Dean.

\- Oui, pardon. Jessica. Eh bien…

Sam conserva cette fois-ci le silence jusqu'à ce que Dean se décide enfin à parler. Il savait que le garçon rebondirait sur n'importe quoi pour ne pas dire ce qu'il avait à dire directement, et il préférait le laisser avancer à son rythme plutôt qu'essayer de le presser vainement.

\- Jessica te trompe.

Quelques secondes silencieuses défilèrent entre eux.

Le premier réflexe qu'eut le plus jeune ? Eclater de rire. Si fort et si brusquement que les deux oiseaux derrière s'envolèrent sous la surprise et l'intensité.

Il trouvait les propos de Dean juste hallucinant. Absolument pas crédible. Et Dean hallucinait en voyant la réaction de son cadet. Il avait un problème ou quoi ?

\- Ecoute Dean, vraiment, mêle toi de tes affaires si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Jess est le genre de meuf exclusive, possessive. Elle envahit mon espace personnel alors que ça ne fait que cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble, elle est toujours pendue à mon bras pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle est déjà casée et que moi aussi ! Non, vraiment, elle ne me trompe pas. C'est juste… Impossible.

\- Tu peux être un peu sérieux s'il te plaît ? Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas les meilleures qui puissent exister, mais là je parle à mon frère. Ta nana te trompe, je le sais et je devais t'en faire part. C'est très sérieux.

\- Mais où tu as été choper une idée pareille ?

\- J'ai couché avec elle.

Et là, l'hilarité de Sam se bloqua d'un seul coup et il leva brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il avait bien entendu où il rêvait ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai couché avec elle, répéta le plus âgé avec difficulté.

Non, ça devait être un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était décidément pas possible.

Il savait que si Dean s'impliquait dans ce « mensonge », c'était que ce n'en était pas un. Il savait que si Dean se dénonçait lui-même, c'était que cette accusation était vraie. Il ne prendrait pas plaisir à risquer le peu de relation qu'il lui restait avec son frère pour une connerie, ça c'était certain. Et Sam avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

\- Tu mens, tenta-t-il dans un dernier espoir qu'il savait vain.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sam avait l'impression que quelque chose dans sa trachée obstruait sa respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de vomir alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Un nœud avait pris place dans son estomac et lui serrait de telle façon qu'il avait désormais mal.

Il aimait Jessica. Vraiment. Elle avait été sa première réelle copine, avait illuminé sa vie un peu trop sombre avec son sourire. Elle avait montré à Sam ce qu'était une vie de couple et l'avait trainé un peu partout avec elle pour le sociabiliser. Brady avait eu raison lorsqu'il la lui avait présentée, il était immédiatement tombé sous son charme et n'avait pas cru sa chance lorsqu'elle avait dit lui retourner ses sentiments. Même si certaines de ses habitudes l'agaçaient, même s'ils se disputaient assez souvent pour de stupides raisons, Sam aimait réellement cette fille et ce brusque retour à la réalité était tout simplement insupportable. Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de Jess et il se sentait incroyablement stupide actuellement. Et naïf.

\- Dean… Dis-moi que c'est une blague…

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui elle était quand je l'ai fait.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a aguichée ?

Au moins ça. Qu'on lui accorde ça. Il pouvait concevoir qu'on tombe sous le charme de Dean, celui-ci était extrêmement beau et bon dragueur et ça pardonnerait quelque peu sa copine dans un sens...

\- Non, elle est arrivée avec une amie à elle et elle m'a parlé. Sam, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C'est bon, arrête de te répéter.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux quelques secondes et Dean se rapprocha instinctivement pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas toujours d'accord et passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'insulter allégrement, mais il aimait sincèrement son petit frère et ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Surtout lorsque c'était de sa faute. Il se sentait horriblement coupable et ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son regard rivé vers ses pieds pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Sam une fois qu'il aurait rouvert les yeux. Il se sentait sale.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Juste… Essaie de t'éloigner de moi un petit moment. Et cette fois, s'il te plaît, fais-le vraiment. S'il te plaît.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolé.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de dire ça.

\- Oui, excuse-moi.

Sam soupira longuement et se détacha de la poigne de son frère en passant une main sur son visage, essayant de rassembler ses esprits pour pouvoir retourner à la cafétéria et entreprendre une conversation avec sa petite amie. Dean l'observa quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'y attraper un papier et un stylo. Il marqua quelques indications dessus et le tendit à Sam, qui l'attrapa nonchalamment en jetant un bref regard dessus.

\- Si tu veux… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens à cette adresse. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir…

\- Non Dean, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et garda quelques secondes le silence sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi le message de son frère. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

\- Non, tu ne viendras pas chez moi, ou non, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris.

\- Je sais pas si je viendrai. Je peux pas te dire. Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas, ça c'est certain.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux pour un rien, mais pas pour un truc comme ça ? T'es complètement tordu ou quoi ?

\- Ecoute, quand ton chien pisse sur ton lit, tu engueules le lit ou ton chien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pareil. Ton chien sait qu'il ne doit pas le faire, et ce n'est pas de la faute du lit s'il était dans le viseur du chien. C'est tout. Jess était en couple, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tromper son copain, mais elle l'a quand même fait et personne ne l'a forcée à quoi que ce soit. Toi, t'es juste un parfait abruti qui ne sait que penser avec sa bite mais eh, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu ne savais pas qui elle était. Tu pensais juste tirer un super coup.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était incroyable. Sam… était incroyable. Et lui était soulagé. Tellement soulagé.

\- Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment que tu t'en ailles maintenant. A mon tour de décider quand on se reverra, dit-il en agitant le papier avec l'adresse du motel de Dean.

\- Comme tu veux. Je m'en vais. Merci. Et encore désolé.

\- La ferme.

* * *

 **Bon, ça va faire plaisir à certaine, Sam sait enfin le problème dans son couple x) J'ai envie de dire : Hallelujah (ouais, version anglaise parce que c'est plus joli). En plus il en veut même pas à Dean et ça c'est juste parfait pour la suite aha.**

 **Sinon je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Rebecca, Zach (juste mentionné), Brady etc ne sont absolument pas des OC (original character hihi). Ce sont vraiment les amis de Sam à Stanford qui sont présentés durant la série. Comme on ne les voit qu'une à deux fois, j'ai adapté leurs caractères à ma façon en faisant en sorte de les faire correspondre à Sam pour que leur amitié ne soit pas totalement surréaliste, du coup j'espère que ça vous plaît. Même s'ils sont assez mineurs dans l'histoire, ils sont quand même là et c'est un minimum important.**

 **Donc voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et on se dit à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ?_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 ! Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à donner… Entre les cours, le conservatoire et tout le reste, c'est un peu compliqué de garder un rythme régulier aha. Mais maintenant ça devrait aller mieux, j'ai vraiment envie de reprendre mes histoires et j'ai plein de nouvelles idées pour d'autres alors je vais m'efforcer de trouver du temps pour écrire !_

 _Donc aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose… On est surtout dans les pensées de Sam en fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

La semaine était passée lentement, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre frère. Dean avait tenu sa promesse et était resté loin de son petit frère, ne voulant pas paraître lourd ou insistant, et Sam n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à n'importe lequel de ses amis, ce qui en avait inquiété plus d'un par la même occasion. Dès qu'il était parti de son entrevue avec Dean, le cadet des Winchester avait rejoint le groupe à la cafétéria en silence, et avait attendu que celui-ci se divise afin que chacun aille à son propre cours pour qu'il puisse parler seul à seule avec Jessica. A ce moment-là, il l'avait larguée. Aussi simplement et efficacement que ça.

Alors elle avait crié, protesté. Avait pleuré en demandant pourquoi, et Sam avait presque failli croire à son petit jeu de l'innocence quand elle avait pris cet air choqué et révulsé lorsqu'il avait donné la raison de la fin de leur relation. Elle avait démenti absolument tout ce que son frère lui avait dit en proclamant n'avoir jamais pu faire une chose pareille, n'avoir jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, et Sam avait voulu y croire. Sincèrement, c'était tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Mais il était aussi intelligent que terre à terre et pour dire vrai, il avait une confiance aveugle en son frère, même si ça le tuait de l'avouer.

Dean avait toujours voulu son bien et, même s'il était extrêmement maladroit pour le montrer, c'était une chose évidente pour Sam maintenant. Après une semaine d'hibernation totale à réfléchir à absolument tous les coins et recoins de sa piètre vie, il en était venu à la conclusion que Dean ne méritait peut-être pas toute la haine qu'il lui avait servi allègrement depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Alors oui, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas – plus de bas que de hauts d'ailleurs –, ils s'étaient insultés, frappés, avaient voulu se tuer, mais son frère avait également été le seul qui s'était occupé de lui alors qu'ils étaient gosses, avait toujours été celui qui s'était démené pour lui offrir des anniversaires convenables et un niveau de vie acceptable. Il avait été celui qui avait sacrifié des dizaines de repas afin que le plus petit puisse manger à sa faim, celui qui lui avait toujours donné un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse aller impressionner des filles, et celui qui l'avait défendu quand il avait eu des problèmes dans certains établissements de passage – et sans jamais en parler à John, ça allait de soi. Le garçon l'avait toujours soutenu. Il savait que si Jessica n'avait pas été une nymphomane malhonnête prête à aller jusqu'à se taper le frère de son copain pour assouvir ses pulsions, Dean aurait adoré la jeune femme et aurait soutenu à 100% leur relation.

Sam passa une main sur son visage, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur dont son cœur subissait les assauts. Plus il pensait à son frère, plus il s'en voulait. Plus il pensait à lui, plus il avait envie de le voir. Plus il pensait à lui, plus il oubliait sa peine pour Jessica et souffrait plutôt de la distance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Dean et lui.

Il voyait la situation sous un tout nouvel angle désormais. Cette semaine avait été réellement bénéfique pour lui, et peut-être que toute cette situation avec Jessica lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur Dean. Celui-ci avait été prêt à abattre la dernière bribe d'attachement que Sam pouvait avoir pour lui dans l'unique but de le détacher d'une fille qui se foutait de sa gueule. Dean lui était dévoué, il ne pouvait même plus en douter. Et quand il avait commencé à voir un peu plus loin dans le temps, il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir pour sa réaction démesurée en apprenant le départ de Sam. La situation était ce qu'elle était et Sam n'avait jamais voulu la voir d'une autre manière : Sam avait abandonné sa famille. Il avait abandonné son père, la chasse.

Mais surtout Dean.

Eux qui entretenaient une relation si spéciale, peut-être un peu trop fusionnelle au goût de leur père. Il avait brisé ça en se rendant à Stanford, en désirant une « vie meilleure » (et c'était ses propres mots). Comment avait-il pu dire ça à son frère, celui qui s'était toujours démené pour lui, pour qu'il ait une vie digne de ce nom ? Comment avait-il pu lui cracher à la gueule qu'une vie loin de lui serait forcément une vie meilleure ? Qu'il avait envie de voir « autre chose » alors que Dean était littéralement sa vie à ce moment-là, et que le garçon avait toujours été exceptionnel avec lui ?

Alors oui, ils s'étaient disputés et les saloperies n'étaient pas venues que de son côté. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas baser toute une relation sur une simple dispute, surtout trois ans après.

Sam se laissa retomber sur son lit en geignant. Il devait voir son frère… Mais il ne savait même pas s'il aurait un jour les couilles suffisantes pour se tenir de nouveau face à lui. Après cette semaine de cogitation, tout se bousculait beaucoup trop à l'intérieur de lui et Sam ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

* * *

C'était après une longue discussion avec Rebecca sur la question quelques jours plus tard qu'il avait finalement retrouvé ses couilles. Petites, certes. Presque inexistantes même. Mais elles étaient là, et c'était grâce à elles qu'il se trouvait actuellement face à la porte de la chambre du motel de son frère.

D'après la réceptionniste, Dean était encore là et ça avait été un réel soulagement – du moins, avant que la panique ne le reprenne d'un seul coup. Sam, en se rendant compte qu'il avait mis plus d'une semaine et demi à se décider à revenir vers son frère, s'était demandé si celui-ci n'avait pas désormais fini sa chasse et était reparti pour il ne savait quoi, et avait douté de sa présence tout le long du trajet jusqu'au motel – entre le moment où il cherchait des sujets de conversation en cas de blanc et une dignité qui était restée au fond du placard. Quand il était revenu en cours quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son aîné et d'après ce que Rebecca et Brady lui avaient dit, celui-ci n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'université depuis que Sam avait quitté Jessica. Sam s'était alors renfrogné sur lui-même et était parti en cours la mine défaite, pensant alors que son frère avait quitté la ville en laissant la chasse à quelqu'un d'autre et en laissant la situation entre eux telle qu'elle était. Il avait broyé du noir pendant des heures.

Rebecca et Brady s'étaient d'ailleurs étonnés de voir que Sam n'avait pas vraiment l'air triste pour sa rupture avec Jessica, mais plus pour sa dispute avec ce frère qu'il ne désirait pas avoir il y a encore quelques jours.

Mais c'était un pari risqué d'essayer de comprendre les Winchester.

Donc Sam en était là. Immobile, mal à l'aise, hésitant à tendre la main pour toquer quelques coups à cette fichue porte qui l'effrayait plus que de mesure – eh bien oui, on avait bien parlé de petites couilles ici.

Comment Dean l'accueillerait ? Ils s'étaient assez bien quittés la dernière fois, si on mettait de côté le fait que Dean avait annoncé qu'il s'était tapé la copine de son frère et que ceci avait provoqué une rupture assez difficile que personne n'avait compris. Ils ne s'étaient pas laissés sur des insultes, ne s'étaient pas physiquement persécutés et avaient eu une conversation finalement assez… basique, tout compte fait. Dean avait donné son adresse et Sam avait dit que c'était lui que le recontacterait, c'était très… civilisé, pour eux. Mais malgré tout ça, Sam doutait. Et si son frère avait mal pris le fait qu'il ait attendu une dizaine de jours avant de le recontacter ? S'il avait fini par se rendre compte que Sam ne méritait peut-être pas tous les efforts qu'il fournissait depuis le début pour lui parler ou pour renouer un lien entre eux ? S'il en avait marre de Sam et considérait que c'était plus facile de laisser la situation telle qu'elle était ?

Sam ferma les yeux de longues secondes, tentant par-là de s'insuffler la dose de courage nécessaire pour affronter son frère et s'excuser de son comportement pittoresque, que ce soit celui de la semaine précédente ou des dernières années. Dean méritait des excuses, il était peut-être la seule personne au monde à les mériter autant. Il devait le faire malgré sa peur du rejet. Alors quoi, il avait affronté des créatures surnaturelles dès qu'il avait été en âge de boire une bière sans grimacer, mais il ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser à la personne la plus importante de sa vie ? C'était ridicule. Pris d'une volonté qui le dépassait, il se lança finalement et frappa. Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, des pas se rapprocher, et vit finalement la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait retenu son souffle à chacune de ces étapes.

Son frère était désormais là, devant lui. Il était beau comme un dieu – et putain, pourquoi il se disait toujours ça dès qu'il le voyait ? Un sourire heureux et étonné ornait ses lèvres, sourire qui était arrivé dès qu'il avait reconnu Sam, et il avait murmuré son prénom comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui et non une illusion. Le plus jeune n'aurait même pas imaginé que cette vision puisse lui faire… ça.

Il s'était mis à pleurer.

Le sourire avait immédiatement quitté les lèvres de Dean, et il avait tiré son frère à lui pour l'étreindre avec force sans que celui-ci ne proteste de la moindre des façons. Sam ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Peut-être que c'était le fait de voir le si beau sourire de son frère lui être adressé, ou alors de savoir à sa simple présence ici qu'ils iraient mieux. Peut-être que c'était la pression de toutes ces années qui retombait, le soulagement de voir qu'il ne le rejetait pas après tout ce temps, ou alors la peine que son départ lui avait causé qui s'en allait enfin. Il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste conscience du corps de son grand frère contre le sien, qui tentait de le calmer alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Sam passa ses bras autour du corps de Dean, et enfouit son visage dans son cou malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand que lui et que la logique aurait voulu que l'inverse se produise. L'odeur familière de Dean fit redoubler ses larmes, et les caresses attentives dans ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de ne plus jamais quitter cette étreinte qui lui avait plus manqué qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comment avait-il pu vouloir quitter la relation fusionnelle qu'ils entretenaient pour l'université ? Pour mener une vie qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne ?

Il avait mis des mois avant de réussir à réprimer une grande partie de ses instincts de chasseur. D'autres longs mois avant d'arrêter de regarder dans les journaux s'il n'y avait pas des affaires étranges sur lesquelles sa famille aurait pu s'arrêter. Et finalement de longues années avant de réussir à faire son deuil de Dean.

Réussir ? Connerie.

Dans chaque personne qu'il avait rencontrée et acceptée dans sa vie, Sam Winchester avait cherché à retrouver son grand frère. Inconsciemment, certes, mais c'était le cas et il ne pouvait pas le nier maintenant que ça lui sautait aux yeux. Brady avait ce côté homme à femmes de Dean, ce côté bon blagueur et un peu casse-cou. Rebecca était toute aussi protectrice que lui, avait un petit frère, Zach, et ferait absolument tout pour le protéger. D'autres de ses amis avaient tous un trait de caractère en commun avec le Winchester, que ce soit l'humour un peu bourru ou des petites mimiques qui appartenaient à l'aîné des Winchester et finalement, Jessica avait le physique de Dean. Des cheveux blonds, de grands yeux verts – mais pas aussi beaux que ceux de son frère, il ne fallait pas pousser – un sourire à couper le souffle et une attitude badass… Définitivement Dean.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment voulu au garçon et que, au contraire, il avait cherché à le retrouver en chaque personne de son entourage, manifestant par là son besoin de l'avoir dans sa vie. Ça avait juste été… facile de lui reporter la faute dessus, de le détester pour ses propres choix qu'il n'assumait pas vraiment. Dean avait toujours tout pris à la place de Sam, et il supposait que ce mécanisme de défense n'était dû qu'à ce fait.

Finalement, ses larmes se calmèrent et il quitta avec regret l'étreinte chaude de son frère, qui laissa le cadet faire sans la moindre protestation. Il était proche et Sam ne put empêcher à son cœur de faire des soubresauts frénétiques, réaction qu'il avait eu aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et dont il ne se préoccupa pas pour cette raison. Son frère était là. Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Les substituts de Dean étaient terminés, il avait la véritable version en face de lui et ça lui faisait tellement du bien de le voir qu'il en aurait pleuré une seconde fois s'il ne lui restait pas un minimum de virilité au fond de lui. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur le visage de son frère, il remarqua que celui-ci avait également les yeux brillants, et sa main retrouva la joue de Sam pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes de sa peau. Sam tenta un sourire face à ce geste. Dean, lui, sourit franchement en voyant cette piètre tentative.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, dit simplement Sam alors que sa voix était encore cassée par ses précédents pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur moi ?

\- Rien. Je… Je pense que j'ai toujours su que tu n'y étais pour rien. Dans toute cette histoire.

Et il avait bien accentué cette dernière phrase pour que Dean comprenne qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de leurs retrouvailles catastrophiques ou de leur dispute. Il savait que Dean avait toujours ressenti une certaine culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir offrir à Sam une vie normale, et il se devait simplement de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Dean. J'ai agi comme un con, un égoïste et un gamin. Tu as… merde. Tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, d'accord ? Toujours. Et je me sens vraiment comme un merdeux de t'avoir fait subir tout ça.

\- Mmh… Dis-le encore.

Sam fronça des sourcils, pas certain de ce que son frère voulait.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu es un merdeux. Ça a vraiment une douce sonorité à mon orei… Aïe ! Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?

Cette fois, Sam avait éclaté de rire en envoyant un coup dans le bras du garçon afin de le faire taire, ne mesurant pas vraiment la force qu'il pouvait mettre dans le geste. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça et en temps normal, cette réplique lui aurait provoqué un sourire – qu'il aurait essayé de réprimer pour ne pas satisfaire son aîné – et il aurait envoyé un regard blasé à son frère pour lui intimer de se taire… Mais non. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce genre de réflexion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de ressentir une bouffée d'affection envelopper son cœur. Ça lui faisait beaucoup trop de bien d'être l'objet des moqueries de Dean. Ça le rendait presque euphorique, c'était flippant.

\- Ferme-là. T'es qu'un abruti.

\- Et toi t'es une fille, Sam. Une fille.

\- C'est toi qui m'a serré dans tes bras.

\- C'est toi qui pleurais.

\- Et le fait que je vois mon reflet dans tes yeux n'est absolument pas dû à l'eau qui les remplis ?

\- Tout à fait.

En souriant, Dean essuya la larme qui perlait son œil malgré ses dires et lui envoya ensuite un clin d'œil joueur, faisant sourire Sam par la même occasion. Sam savait que Dean n'avait jamais aimé le voir pleurer ou juste mal et que celui-ci réagissait beaucoup trop quand c'était le cas, même s'il était un as dans l'art de garder le contrôle de ses émotions habituellement. Il avait toujours pris très à cœur son rôle de protecteur envers son petit frère et dès qu'il voyait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, il avait cette tendance à prendre les choses beaucoup trop personnellement et à se retourner lui-même sans que Sam ne lui dise rien. Il était littéralement la seule faiblesse de Dean et il ne savait pas si c'était un honneur ou une malédiction à ce stade.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je sois ici, dit Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Personnellement, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait fallu aussi peu de temps.

\- Va te faire voir, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ose me dire le contraire. Depuis quand Sam Winchester est une personne qui prend des décisions rapidement et sans se torturer l'esprit pendant au moins… trois mois ?

\- Bon… j'avoue que Rebecca m'a un peu aidé.

\- Un peu ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- C'était évident, dit Dean glorieux. Par contre, c'est pas que je n'aime pas le couloir de ce motel, mais l'intérieur est plus sympa alors si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on rentre…

Sam acquiesça en silence, se contentant de faire quelques pas de plus afin de rentrer dans la chambre. « Sympa » était un bien grand mot mais il ne fit aucune remarque. C'était vide, basique, et la déco laissait à désirer… Mais c'était bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient connu parfois et Sam comprenait que son frère s'y plaise. Son odeur avait imprégné la pièce et certaine de ses affaires traînaient là où elles ne devraient pas. Il ne dit toujours rien lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les feuilles éparpillées au sol, des feuilles qui relataient certainement tous les indices que son aîné avait pu trouver sur son actuelle affaire de Stanford, et se contenta de passer un bref regard dessus. Dean n'avait jamais été très ordonné et c'était sa manière de travailler il s'étalait dès qu'une surface plane était un peu trop vide à son goût. Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Sam lorsqu'un souvenir assez cocasse qui mettait en scène Dean et son père lui revint en mémoire. Il retint un petit rire.

\- T'es toujours un gamin aussi bizarre à ce que je vois.

La voix de Dean l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Il se retourna, et vit que son frère le regardait intensément.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que t'étais toujours un gamin aussi bizarre. Regarde-toi, tu glousses en voyant du papier par terre.

\- Première, je ne suis plus un gamin, je suis majeur dans tous les Etats alors tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. Deuxièmement, je ne glousse pas. J'ai à peine souri et je ne suis définitivement pas une adolescente. Troisièmement, je pensais à Riverton.

\- Riverton ? Ne me dis pas que tu parles encore de cette histoire.

Cette fois-ci, Sam gloussa réellement.

\- Je parle _définitivement_ de cette histoire.

\- J'avais un peu d'estime pour toi Sam, mais c'est fini désormais.

C'était étrange comme la conversation allait… naturellement. Il n'avait besoin de rien forcer pour s'adresser à son frère et il trouvait ça juste incroyablement précieux. Il se doutait bien que Dean faisait exprès de se moquer de lui en premier lieu pour le mettre à l'aise et pour cacher son propre trouble, mais ça lui allait parfaitement et il ne disait rien pour l'empêcher de le faire. Ils voulaient tous les deux avancer, ils voulaient très visiblement tous les deux recommencer sur de bonnes bases pour retrouver leur relation d'antan et Sam était prêt à tout pour ça. Après tout, son frère lui avait terriblement manqué et il mentirait en disant que ce qui était en train de se dérouler ne le soulageait pas d'un poids trop lourd. S'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver complètement le bonheur dans sa nouvelle vie, c'était uniquement parce que celui qui avait été la source de son bonheur durant toutes les premières années de sa vie n'était plus avec lui. Parce que celui qui l'avait fait sourire dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie des flammes lorsqu'il n'avait que six mois, celui qui avait toujours tout fait pour lui n'était plus avec lui à ce moment-là.

Désormais, il l'avait de nouveau à ses côtés et il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être complet, léger. D'avoir retrouvé sa place dans le monde, même s'il avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait à Stanford. Tout se retrouvait chamboulé maintenant que Dean était de retour dans sa vie. Même l'idée de la chasse ne lui était plus douloureuse maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son frère – bien que non, il ne la reprendrait pas.

Il n'avait pas fait trois ans dans une des universités les plus difficiles au monde simplement pour tout laisser tomber et retourner chasser. Mais, si avant leur réconciliation, la simple pensée de la chasse lui était insupportable et lui donnait des envies de meurtre un peu trop prononcées, il savait désormais que ce n'était plus le cas. Il était un peu plus paisible avec son ancienne vie à présent et ça lui accordait un répit volontiers.

Mais il y avait tout de même une chose qu'il devait faire pour aller entièrement mieux.

\- Tu… as besoin d'aide ?

Il avait montré les papiers au sol d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Pour chasser ?

\- Oui. Je t'en dois bien une dernière.

Le sourire que lui décocha Dean valait tout l'or du monde.

\- J'adorerais.

\- Ce sera la seule fois, en revanche…

\- J'avais saisi à la mention d'une « dernière », ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te demanderai jamais de quitter Stanford pour la chasse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais tu es bien mieux ici que sur la route.

Sam acquiesça silencieusement, ne pouvant détourner son regard de son frère qui l'observait également. Si lui avait fait du chemin, Dean en avait visiblement fait aussi.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Major de promo, hein ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles là ?

\- Au grand maître de l'infiltration, c'est vrai, dit-il d'un air goguenard, se rappelant très bien de toutes les fois où Dean s'était affublé de ce titre sans l'aide de personne.

\- Je vois donc que toutes ces années de bourrage de crâne n'auront pas servi à rien !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sinon, pour être sérieux, félicitations mec.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

\- C'est brillant Sam. T'es brillant.

\- Je travaille beaucoup… On n'a rien sans rien.

\- Je suis honoré de porter le même nom que toi.

\- A d'autres. Avoue que tu me vois simplement encore plus comme un nerd qu'avant.

\- C'est pas faux, dit-il avant qu'un silence confortable ne s'installe un peu. Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ?

Dean avait cette fois montré les papiers qui se trouvaient au sol, et Sam avait hoché la tête de haut en bas pour approuver avant de s'accroupir, et s'asseoir à même le sol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de faire ça une dernière fois avec son frère. Comme il le lui avait dit, il le lui devait bien. Il avait quitté sa famille en pleine chasse et avait comme un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche dès qu'il y repensait, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout nostalgique de ses années de chasse. C'était juste… Une façon de se faire un peu pardonner auprès de son aîné. De plus, il n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose à faire maintenant qu'il ne passait plus ses soirées avec Jessica et qu'il avait tout, sauf envie de sortir avec Brady et Becky. Ce serait un passe-temps comme un autre avec la personne la plus proche de lui à l'heure qu'il était – malgré le fait qu'il se doutait bien que leur relation d'antan ne reviendrait pas en un claquement de doigts malgré les efforts.

Dean le suivit rapidement au sol et Sam le regarda un arquant un sourcil, lui intimant par-là de lui dire ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé pour qu'ils aillent plus vite.

\- En réalité, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur cette affaire depuis le départ. Je comprends rien. Je ne peux pas mesurer les ondes électromagnétiques étant donné qu'il y a des antennes juste à côté de l'école, cette histoire ne ressemble pas du tout à un schéma classique de sorcellerie, je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de souffre ou de simple logique à ces disparitions… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu pensais à un code jaune. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ce sont seulement des femmes qui sont enlevées et j'ai trouvé du sang dans les vestiaires.

\- Et alors ?

\- _Et alors_ , ça ressemble à un comportement obsessionnel d'une bête qui, malgré tout, essaierait de se contrôler. On pourrait avoir affaire à un « gentil » vampire ou à un loup-garou qui parvient à se contrôler. Ça doit exister non ? Il faudrait que je demande à papa de regarder dans son journal.

\- J'en sais rien, ça me paraît un peu… bancale, comme théorie.

\- Moi aussi, mais je n'ai vraiment rien d'autres. Je ne sais pas sur quoi me pencher, cette affaire est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Et des polymorphes ? Ils pourraient changer d'apparence en plein milieu d'année parfois.

\- Tu crois vraiment que des polymorphes auraient le niveau nécessaire pour garder des notes élevées à Stanford ?

\- Tu marques un point, concéda-t-il en souriant.

\- Mis-à-part ça, non, ça ne peut pas être ça, je suis allé dans les égouts et il n'y avait rien.

\- Tu es allé interroger des gens ?

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour un bleu ou quoi ? Je suis allé me renseigner sur la première victime et, d'après ses parents, c'était une étudiante fragile qui avait quelques problèmes avec une bande de filles… J'ai alors pensé que c'était un esprit qui désirait se venger, qu'il s'attaquait à tout ce qui lui rappelait ces filles qui le tyrannisaient, mais en cherchant, il s'avère que toutes ces anciennes étudiantes sont encore en vie et mènent une existence parfaitement normale aujourd'hui. Alors j'ai supprimé l'hypothèse et depuis, je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Et ils restèrent penchés sur leurs fiches pendant plus d'une heure, Dean expliquant certains détails à Sam lorsqu'il le lui demandait et lui racontant entre deux questions des anecdotes amusantes sur ses dernières conneries de chasse. Sam était bon public, il s'amusait de voir Dean aussi fier de ses âneries et lui demandait toujours d'approfondir son récit en lui demandant les réactions de telle ou telle personne, ou encore des détails sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en se rendant compte qu'il s'était mis dans des situations délicates et gênantes… Sam avait toujours aimé la voix de Dean, et encore plus lorsque celle-ci lui racontait des histoires. Ils abandonnèrent finalement bien vite l'affaire et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, évitant tout de même de se remémorer leur enfance et évitant également de parler de l'avenir. Un accord tacite avait été passé entre eux et ils ne voulaient pas se mettre mal à l'aise. C'était presque parfait.

Presque.

Parce que Sam étant Sam, sa culpabilité recommençait à monter en flèche maintenant que l'euphorie des retrouvailles était redescendue. Il voyait Dean, il observait Dean, et culpabilisait toujours plus à chaque éclat de rire de son aîné, qui avait l'air de revivre également. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans l'amphithéâtre deux semaines plus tôt, il avait remarqué que son frère avait l'air plus mature, plus calme, mais il se rendait maintenant compte que c'était simplement dû au fait que ses traits étaient tirés par le sérieux que la tristesse avait certainement dû provoquer en lui.

Il le savait parce qu'il avait subi la même chose.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre eux, Dean retrouvait cette expression qui l'avait toujours caractérisé et Sam s'en voulait de la lui avoir enlevé à un moment donné. Il avait toujours été la perdition de Dean comme Dean avait toujours été la sienne, et il aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais y ressortir alors qu'il prenait encore plus conscience que c'était lui qui les avait mis dans une terrible posture. Si ce soir, leur relation retrouvée était extraordinaire et naturelle après toutes ces années loin l'un de l'autre, elle était quand même très loin de ce qu'ils avaient été trois ans plus tôt et ça lui faisait, mine de rien, beaucoup de mal.

Il baissa le regard pour observer l'heure sur son portable. 21h11.

\- Je suis désolé mais je commence à être fatigué… J'ai eu cours aujourd'hui et je commence tôt demain. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.

\- Non.

Sam passa sa main libre sur sa nuque, gardant les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Sa réponse avait peut-être été un peu trop froide et cassante comparé au ton de la discussion jusqu'alors. Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de tout gâcher ?

-Enfin, je veux dire, non merci. C'est gentil.

\- Tu es gêné.

Sam releva la tête, surpris par l'intervention de son frère qui le regardait avec un air désolé.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Ta main, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. Tu l'as passé sur ta nuque. Tu faisais toujours ça quand tu étais mal à l'aise avant.

Son regard se voila quelques instants, comme s'il repensait à des choses peu confortables pour lui, et Sam verrouilla son téléphone sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Son frère le connaissait décidément beaucoup trop, c'était presque flippant.

\- Mais Sam, tu n'as vraiment pas à l'être avec moi, reprit-il comme si rien ne venait de se passer. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me sentir gêné après tout ce que j'ai fait et dit.

Sam n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il avait insinué à la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Il refusait le fait que son frère porte sa culpabilité.

\- Tu n'as rien fait Dean, au contraire.

\- N'essaie pas de me dédommager.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ?

\- Toi, arrête. Je t'ai confronté dans un premier temps, c'est moi qui n'ai pas accepté ta décision qui était pourtant légitime, c'est moi qui voulais t'empêcher de faire ce que tu voulais le plus à ce moment-là. Tu avais tous les droits de ne plus vouloir me parler et c'est exceptionnel que tu sois venu me voir aujourd'hui.

\- Dean, le prévint-il d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

\- On doit en parler Sam. Parce que cette culpabilité que je vois dans tes yeux, ça me tue. Je suis le seul à avoir fait foirer nos derniers moments ensemble, pas to…

\- C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de m'en aller, le coupa Sam d'un ton catégorique.

\- Tu en avais le droit. La famille n'est pas une prison.

Sam décida de l'ignorer.

\- Je t'ai laissé, j'ai tout abandonné pour poursuivre mes rêves de façon égoïste et c'était normal de ta part de ne pas très bien réagir.

\- Non, j'aurais dû te soutenir dans ta démarche.

\- Et moi j'aurais dû te rassurer ce soir-là, te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire et qu'on se verrait dès que possible, qu'on garderait contact quoi qu'il puisse arriver et que ça ne changerait rien entre nous. Mais je me suis entêté et j'ai été un frère indigne et affreux.

\- Arrête Sam, tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est en r…

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, accepte juste le fait que ce soit de ma faute et n'en parlons plus. Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Et ce n'est certainement pas de la tienne non plus, alors arrêtons maintenant.

Dean allait répliquer, mais il referma la bouche en voyant l'air dissuasif de Sam. Le plus jeune avait envie de s'enfuir.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se leva, rassembla ses quelques affaires – en soi, ses clés et son chargeur de portable – et se tourna vers la porte pour s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Savoir que son frère s'était blâmé également durant toutes ces années l'avait beaucoup trop chamboulé pour qu'il puisse rester impassible face à lui ce soir. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'était pas assez fort pour subir les conséquences de ses actes.

Seulement, Dean s'était également levé et lui avait attrapé le bras pour qu'il s'arrête dans son élan. Sam s'était alors retourné vers son frère, les sourcils froncés et une moue renfrognée sur le visage afin de cacher sa tristesse et son éternelle culpabilité, et inspira longuement alors que Dean se rapprochait pour lui embrasser longuement la joue, passant une main sur sa nuque pour le coller à lui et l'empêcher de se dérober tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent quelques années en arrière, et ce bond dans le temps lui fit autant de bien que de peine. Dean, malgré le fait qu'il soit définitivement le plus macho des deux, était également celui qui était le plus tactile et qui initiait toujours le contact avec lui. Ce n'était donc pas étrange que le garçon lui embrasse la joue pour lui dire au revoir, et pour s'assurer qu'il viendrait le voir une seconde fois avant qu'il ne parte sur une autre affaire.

En revanche, ce qui était étrange, c'était le long frisson qui avait parcouru toute la longueur du dos de Sam à ce simple contact.

* * *

 **Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Bon, j'avoue que dans ce chapitre, je voulais montrer que les sentiments de Sam étaient déjà bien présents et qu'ils ne dataient pas d'hier... Mais que celui-ci pensait que toutes les réactions de son corps n'étaient dues qu'à sa relation fusionnelle avec Dean. ;) Donc ouiii, on a bien affaire à un Sam totalement aveuglé. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est les meilleurs :P**

 **A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, vous êtes comme d'habitude vraiment géniaux et je ne dirai jamais assez à quel point vous êtes indispensables à l'avancée de cette histoire._

 _J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant, il ne devrait donc pas trop tarder si rien ne se met en travers de mon chemin aha. Mais pour aujourd'hui, j_ _e vous laisse avec le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Durant quelques longues minutes, Dean resta sur le pas de sa porte en silence. Immobile. Sam venait de partir. Encore une fois.

Il avait de nouveau foiré avec lui.

Dean savait que ce n'était pas un départ définitif, qu'ils n'étaient pas en froid ou quoique ce soit d'encore plus grave, mais voir Sam franchir cette porte avec empressement lui avait retourné le cœur. De nouveau, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait blessé son petit frère et celui-ci était parti. Ça devenait beaucoup trop habituel pour qu'il soit confortable avec l'idée.

Il ferma finalement la porte à clés et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Rapprochant ses jambes contre son torse, Dean posa sa joue sur sa cuisse et garda ses yeux clos de longs instants.

Vidé, épuisé. Il était littéralement à bout de force.

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait facilement penser, ces dix derniers jours avaient été réellement harassants pour Dean. En plus du fait qu'il se soit retenu à chaque instant d'envoyer des mails aux proches de Sam – en soi Brady et Rebecca, dont il avait eu les coordonnées par le biais de l'administration de l'école –, qu'il se soit défoncé sur cette affaire et que, malgré ça, il n'avançait absolument pas et stagnait au point nul, Dean s'était laissé submerger par une appréhension maladivement malvenue. Tiraillé entre un espoir utopique de réconciliation et une résignation défaitiste sur le fait qu'il ait bien trop blessé son petit frère pour que celui-ci puisse lui pardonner un jour, Dean avait, dans le but inconscient de se punir, abandonné tout ce qui le rendait lui pour se contenter de la vie d'un automate.

Il se nourrissait, mais ne le faisait qu'une fois sur deux. Il sortait, mais seulement pour suivre une piste concernant la chasse. Il parlait à des gens, mais refusait toutes les invitations des filles qu'il rencontrait alors qu'il répondait habituellement _toujours_ aux avances qu'on lui faisait. Il n'était, en quelque sorte, plus que l'ombre de lui-même et c'était à peine de sa faute.

Dès qu'il voulait faire quoi que ce soit, son subconscient lui rappelait Sam. Il y avait toujours cette musique, cette odeur, ce sourire ou ce geste qui lui rappelait son petit frère et il ne pouvait penser à autre chose à partir de ce moment-là. Au bout de trois soirs au bar à ignorer – contre son gré – de jolies filles lui tournant autour, Dean avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de forcer dans ce sens puisque dans le fond, il n'avait même pas envie de tout ça. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Sam, et l'alcool n'aidait vraiment pas à lui faire accepter l'idée qu'il avait potentiellement tout raté avec lui. Il avait, dans l'intérêt de sa santé mentale, décidé de ne sortir que pour le travail et de laisser tomber ses habitudes dispensables.

Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre pendant des jours et la solitude l'avait presque rendu dingue. Malgré ça, il pensait mériter au moins un peu ce qu'il subissait. Il avait broyé du noir, avait tout ressassé, tout analysé, et n'avait pas trouvé la moindre raison qui aurait pu pousser son frère à revenir vers lui.

Et pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, celui-ci l'avait fait. Il était revenu.

Dean ne pouvait même pas exprimer la nature des sentiments qui l'avaient étreint en entendant ces quelques coups caractéristiques contre sa porte. Un mélange de soulagement, de surprise, d'incompréhension, d'excitation. D'appréhension, aussi.

Malgré tous ces sentiments confus qui l'avaient laissé quelque peu euphorique, ça avait été une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour lui. Quand Sam était arrivé, une joie incommensurable l'avait envahi et un sourire difficilement contrôlable avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Malgré toute cette déprime improvisée au cours de ces derniers jours, Dean s'était senti si heureux qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à garder son précédent mal être sous silence. Le visage de Sam, ce manque d'hostilité qu'il pouvait lire sur ces traits, ces larmes, cette étreinte un peu trop longue, tout ça avait soulagé autant sa peine que lui et il s'était senti d'un coup plus léger. Il avait souri pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il était persuadé que tout allait bien.

Jusqu'au moment où il avait compris que Sam s'en voulait, et que cette culpabilité le bouffait littéralement.

Il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque, et voir cette culpabilité effarante dans ses yeux lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il avait continué à faire mine de rien, disant des conneries pour faire sourire le plus jeune, tentant d'être le plus proche possible de lui afin de démontrer que rien n'avait changé de son côté, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'engager _la_ conversation lorsque Sam avait clairement exprimé son mal être en voulant le fuir. Il n'avait pas pu garder ça pour lui alors qu'il voyait le mal totalement injustifié dont son frère était victime.

Là, il avait laissé tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait involontairement construites, avait parlé à cœur ouvert et sans se préserver de quoi que ce soit. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Sam que toute cette situation n'était en rien de sa faute, que si quelqu'un était à blâmer, il était celui-ci, mais rien n'y avait fait. Sam s'était détourné. Dean lui avait embrassé la joue. Peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

Et il se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

* * *

Heureusement pour lui, sa détresse émotionnelle n'avait pas duré longtemps.

En effet, il n'avait fallu que deux jours pour que Sam le recontacte par message. Un simple « _Tu n'es pas revenu à l'université_ » devant lequel Dean était resté perplexe de longues minutes, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une simple constatation. L'aîné n'avait jamais été vraiment doué avec les messages, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient réellement – non mais sans rire, comment comprendre une personne si on ne pouvait pas voir ses expressions ? – et malgré cette inhabilité assez handicapante, sa réponse avait naturellement engagé la conversation entre eux. Bien qu'il n'aime pas cette forme de communication, il s'était béni durant de longs instants d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander son numéro deux jours plus tôt.

Ils avaient rapidement convenu d'un rendez-vous le lendemain soir, à la sortie des cours de Sam. Heureux de cette nouvelle, Dean avait alors patienté tout en faisant son maximum pour rendre l'attente moins longue et moins pénible. Aussi contradictoire que ça puisse paraître, le chasseur n'appréciait vraiment pas la solitude et avait plus que hâte de retrouver son frère, afin de pouvoir solidifier un peu plus ce lien qu'ils avaient laissé s'effriter peu à peu au cours des dernières années.

De ce fait, après avoir avancé au maximum dans l'enquête avec le peu d'éléments qu'il avait, le garçon avait nettoyé ses armes toute la journée afin de faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

Ça avait à peu près fonctionné. Il était arrivé à l'université avec seulement vingt minutes d'avance.

Depuis, il attendait.

Il était négligemment appuyé contre l'Impala, le corps naturellement tourné vers l'entrée de l'université afin de pouvoir reconnaître Sam une fois sorti de son cours de droit. Il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil, autant pour se protéger les yeux que pour le style que ça lui donnait, et lançait des petits sourires lorsque des regards s'attardaient un peu trop sur lui. Il avait été conscient de son charme depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, mais devait avouer que cette attention générale sur sa personne ne faisait pas de mal à son égo.

Un coup d'œil vers sa montre lui indiqua que Sam n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il était 17h58 et la sonnerie avait retenti trois minutes plus tôt.

Finalement, la silhouette de son frère – qui se démarquait bien trop dans la foule des étudiants – apparut dans son champ de vision et Dean se redressa instinctivement. C'était peut-être stupide et totalement ridicule, mais dès que Sam se trouvait près de lui, tous ses instincts de protection se retournaient vers lui et il était toujours prêt à affronter un éventuel assaillant venu de nulle part afin de le protéger. Dean considérait que ce n'était pas vraiment étrange au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et vu durant leur jeunesse, se doutant d'ailleurs bien que cet instinct venait très certainement de l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée. En revanche, il était persuadé que cette joie bien trop prononcée à la vue de son frère ne venait pas vraiment de l'éducation de John Winchester.

Il décida de mettre ça de côté.

Dean enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur sa tête avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sam un peu plus loin. Il remarqua le ralentissement pourtant quasiment imperceptible de son frère lorsqu'il le vit, mais fit mine de rien tout en décroisant ses bras de son torse afin d'avoir l'air moins opposé à toute forme de communication. D'une certaine manière, il était persuadé que Sam avait douté à un moment ou un autre de sa présence ce soir. Il était content de pouvoir lui prouver le contraire.

Plus Sam se rapprochait, plus le sourire de Dean grandissait. Alors il essayait de le faire disparaître, vraiment, mais c'était peine perdu alors qu'il voyait Sam lui sourire timidement également en arborant cette expression mi-gênée, mi-heureuse. Il se fit la réflexion qu'un garçon de 21 ans ne devrait théoriquement pas être aussi mignon.

Comment un adulte pouvait-il avoir des fossettes aussi prononcées ?

Sam arriva finalement à son niveau et Dean sursauta presque en entendant Rebecca le saluer. Il détacha son regard de son petit frère qui, il le savait, avait parfaitement remarqué sa surprise pourtant imperceptible aux autres, et fit un grand sourire à Rebecca et Brady qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de Sam. Il avait un peu honte de se dire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt leur présence, alors qu'il se doutait qu'ils avaient été là tout le long du trajet de l'université jusqu'à l'Impala.

\- Salut les jeunes.

\- Les jeunes ? fit mine de se vexer Brady alors que Rebecca souriait tendrement.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en feignant un soupir désespéré, sans vraiment se rendre compte que Sam faisait exactement la même chose de son côté. Les deux amis remarquèrent la synchronisation parfaite des deux frères, mais aucun ne prit le risque de faire la moindre réflexion, se contentant de conserver un sourire amusé.

\- Sam nous a dit que ça s'était arrangé entre vous, dit finalement Rebecca. C'est cool.

\- Ouais. Comme quoi, tout va mieux dès qu'il arrête de jouer au con.

\- Va te faire voir Dean, répondit le concerné, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Dean lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Brady passa un bras autour des épaules de Rebecca et dit à l'attention de Dean :

\- Putain, ça c'est de la caisse mec.

\- Ne commence pas à dire ça, répondit Sam avant que Dean n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, cette voiture est comme sa deuxième queue.

\- Ne sois pas si jaloux Sammy.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je souligne juste le culte bizarre que tu voues à ta bagnole.

\- Parle mieux de mon bébé tu veux bien ?

Brady renifla de façon amusée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est une Chevrolet non ?

\- Ouais. Une Impala 67.

\- Magnifique, souffla le garçon en passant une main sur le capot. Elle est immense.

Sam leva une _nouvelle_ fois les yeux au ciel avant d'interrompre une _nouvelle_ fois son frère.

\- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus immense ? Le coffre. C'est vachement pratique pour y cacher des cadavres.

\- Même quand ils font la taille de Sam, répondit Dean du tac au tac.

Cette fois-ci, Brady éclata de rire et Sam fit un sourire amusé à son frère. Rebecca, elle, restait tranquillement appuyée contre Brady sans dire un mot, observant simplement l'interaction entre les trois garçons.

\- Bon, commença finalement Brady en se calmant, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'est désagréable mais je dois aller bosser. Tu viens avec moi Becky ?

\- Non, vas-y. Je dois passer chez Jess.

Il déposa alors une bise sur la joue de son amie, lança un bisou à la voiture et salua les deux Winchester d'un clin d'œil avant de se détourner et s'en aller. Les trois autres restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision, l'observant avec amusement et tendresse pour Rebecca.

Sam brisa cependant le silence pour demander d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée :

\- Tu vas voir Jessica ?

Rebecca sembla finalement revenir à elle, et porta son regard vers Sam avant de baisser les yeux, clairement honteuse. Dean se fit la réflexion que cette fille avait l'air vraiment fragile et adorable et qu'il ferait une sacrée remontrance à son frère si celui-ci osait lui reprocher de rester en contact avec Jessica. Cependant, avant que Rebecca ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit et que Dean se décide à vraiment botter le cul de son petit frère, Sam reprit la parole d'une voix un peu paniquée et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche ! Excuse-moi si ça en avait l'air. Je demandais juste, je suis curieux.

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est moi qui suis désolée… C'est vrai qu'en théorie, j'aurais dû couper tout contact avec elle.

Elle avait vraiment l'air désolée et Dean se sentait un peu de trop.

\- Surtout pas, c'est ton amie. Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre elle et moi.

Le regard de Dean se porta sur ses ongles, qui étaient miraculeusement devenus vraiment intéressants d'un seul coup. Les moments dignes de films romantiques, c'était vraiment peu pour lui... Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour arrêter ce fameux moment, se doutant bien que c'était une conversation que les deux devaient avoir. Il se demandait même si Sam et lui auraient pu éviter toutes leurs emmerdes s'ils avaient pris le temps de vraiment parler à un moment donné.

\- Ce qu'elle t'a fait était vraiment déplacé.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler, répondit Sam en balayant la réflexion d'un geste de la main. Tu es libre de voir qui tu veux et je ne suis absolument personne pour influencer quoique ce soit.

Dean comprit que cette phrase avait clos le sujet, et Rebecca leur lança un petit sourire d'excuse à tous les deux. Sam lui sourit en retour et Dean, tout en continuant à observer le cadet beaucoup trop grand à ses côtés, se fit la réflexion que son frère était vraiment beaucoup trop mature et intelligent socialement parlant. Après lui avoir clairement dit qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur pour avoir couché avec Jessica, celui-ci faisait encore preuve d'une extrême gentillesse en acceptant sans broncher que Rebecca voit encore Jessica malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Il en était foutrement impressionné. Sam l'impressionnerait toujours.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire les garçons ?

\- Je vais faire visiter le campus et l'université à Dean. Peut-être qu'on ira chez moi après ça.

Dean se retourna vers son frère en prenant une mine choquée, la bouche dessinée en un « O » parfait.

Peut-être qu'il surjouait un peu.

\- Il y a intérêt à ce qu'on aille chez toi ! répliqua Dean en faisant de trop grands gestes avec ses mains. J'en ai marre d'être sur la route.

Ok, il surjouait totalement, mais c'était uniquement dans le but de faire disparaître l'expression triste du visage de Rebecca. Il savait que Sam tenait énormément à elle et que, si celle-ci était triste à cause de lui ou de quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait, celui-ci s'en voudrait pendant longtemps. Il voulait éviter ça. Son instinct de grand frère protecteur avait encore une fois pris le dessus et il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire contre ça.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu adores littéralement être sur la route, n'essaie pas de me faire gober ça.

\- Hein ? Bien sûr que j'adore la route. J'ai mal au cul, c'est tout.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu voulais rester parce que tu en avais marre.

\- J'ai dit ça ? Jamais.

Sam se retourna vers Rebecca en lui lançant un regard désespéré. Celle-ci, qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs en voyant les deux frères se chamailler gentiment, se tourna vers Dean en l'observant d'un air faussement désolé.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Aucune preuve, dit-il d'un ton catégorique en haussant des épaules.

\- Peu importe, dit finalement Sam. On ira chez moi avant qu'il ne reparte.

\- Que je reparte ? Tu ne vas pas me proposer de rester dormir chez toi ? Je viens de te dire que j'en avais marre de la route !

\- Dean, tu me fatigues.

* * *

Dean fixait son téléphone avec tristesse, écopant d'un soupir las et peu discret de la part de Sam. Il releva la tête en entendant un étudiant dire qu'il n'avait aucun réseau et que ça le faisait « profondément chier », et fixa son petit frère avec un regard qui disait clairement « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Le visage entier de Sam se teinta d'agacement, mais la très légère pointe de culpabilité n'avait toujours pas quitté son regard. Tant mieux.

\- C'est bon Dean, arrête de me regarder de cette façon.

\- C'était vraiment pas intelligent de faire ça.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, arborant cette expression particulière que Dean se faisait un plaisir d'appeler la « Bitch Face ».

\- C'était le seul moyen d'être fixé.

\- Tu parles. C'était inutile.

\- On ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas vérifier toutes les hypothèses !

Dean allait répondre, mais un groupe d'étudiants apparut au bout du couloir et il plaça son poing entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de jurer. Il était peut-être 19h30, mais l'université était encore beaucoup trop fréquentée pour qu'ils puissent chercher quoique ce soit sans avoir l'air profondément bizarres et suspects. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu faire à peu près discrètement avait été de saboter l'antenne à côté de l'université pour que le détecteur EMF ne soit pas brouillé, mais Sam avait réussi à casser un câble en se rattrapant pour éviter de tomber lorsqu'il avait perdu l'équilibre.

Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun réseau, et bien que ça leur ait permis de confirmer le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de fantôme à Stanford, ils étaient désormais profondément dans la merde pour pouvoir communiquer à l'avenir. Toute l'université avait été privée de réseau, qu'il soit téléphonique ou internet, et vu l'ampleur des dégâts celui-ci ne serait pas remis avant une ou deux semaines. En plus du fait qu'une enquête sur le sabotage de l'antenne serait certainement entreprise dès que le personnel aurait remarqué que celle-ci était cassée, c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils étaient pas mal dans la merde.

Dean tenait à préciser qu'il n'avait rien validé de toute cette opération, et que celle-ci avait été un échec à cause du manque d'entraînement de Sam. Il avait été persuadé très tôt que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un esprit, toutes ces disparitions ne correspondant pas vraiment au schéma habituel des attaques de fantômes, mais son petit frère avait argumenté pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sur le laxisme qui menait forcément à l'erreur et Dean n'avait pas vraiment trouvé d'arguments qui faisaient écho en Sam. Il l'avait alors laissé faire, et celui-ci avait littéralement failli crever à cause d'une maladresse que Dean lui avait jamais connue. C'était épuisant.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas possible là. On ne peut pas travailler, répliqua Dean en montrant d'un geste dédaigneux le groupe d'étudiants qui venait vers eux.

\- Mmh, fit simplement Sam en arborant un air contrarié. On va chez moi ?

\- Ouais. Mais dis-moi, vous ne dormez jamais les génies ? C'est quoi votre délire de rester jusqu'à je sais pas quelle heure à votre putain d'université ?

\- J'en sais rien, t'as vraiment l'impression que c'est mon cas ?

Dean arqua un sourcil équivoque. La réflexion, bien qu'informulée, résonna entre eux et Sam poussa doucement l'épaule de son frère.

\- Je ne répondrai même pas.

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- T'arrêteras jamais de me faire chier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis immature et blah, blah et blah.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Dean lui tira la langue de façon mature et distinguée. Ils repartirent finalement dans le sens inverse afin de pouvoir sortir de l'université, Sam s'arrêtant quelques minutes pour saluer et discuter un peu avec un de ses amis, un certain Zach qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Dean, et traversèrent finalement le campus en silence. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite qu'ils reviendraient sur les lieux dans la nuit afin d'être certains de ne croiser personne, et de pouvoir bosser sans que rien ne les dérange.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le petit appartement que Sam louait depuis 3 ans, Dean arqua un sourcil en voyant le paillasson en forme de chat qui se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son frère, qui avait déjà mis les clés dans la porte afin de l'ouvrir, et s'appliqua à mettre tout le dédain possible dans sa phrase suivante :

\- C'est… spécial.

Sam suivit son regard et réprima un sourire.

\- C'est utile, corrigea le garçon. Essaie d'enlever la boue sous tes semelles avec les oreilles, tu verras c'est magique.

Dean faillit s'étouffer en entendant les mots de son frère. Depuis quand celui-ci était devenu une parfaite petite femme de maison ? Par pure précaution, il vérifia du coin de l'œil qu'une paire de seins ne soit pas apparue sur le torse de son frère.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait matière à être rassuré en ne voyant rien de spécial.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais me forcer à faire une chose pareille.

\- T'as vraiment cru que tu allais salir le sol de ma maison ?

\- Je m'en branle, du sol de ta maison.

Sam, tout en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Dean passer devant lui.

Dean, les sourcils beaucoup trop froncés, observait désormais ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Bien que le paillasson en forme de chat n'avait rien inauguré de bon, il avait espéré que cette faute de goût ne s'applique pas non plus à l'intérieur de l'appartement… Mais ça avait été peine perdue.

\- Sam, sans déconner ?

\- Eh bien quoi ?

Comme si c'était évident, Dean montra tout ce qui l'entourait avec de grands gestes.

\- Des autocollants sur le frigo ? Des coussins de toutes les couleurs ? Une table basse beaucoup trop éloignée du fauteuil ? Sans déconner, pourquoi avoir une table basse si c'est pour ne pas pouvoir poser tes pieds dessus ?

Sam était resté calme depuis tout à l'heure.

Vraiment il avait gardé un self control digne des plus grands acteurs connus aujourd'hui et n'avait laissé transparaître à aucun moment son amusement.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air catastrophé de Dean.

Celui-ci avait vraiment des priorités pourries.

\- Détends-toi Miss Déco, je ne compte pas laisser ça comme ça.

\- Non, la véritable question est pourquoi c'est devenu comme ça dans un premier temps ?

\- Parce que Jessica était là ? Comme elle n'est partie que depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de remettre les meubles comme ils l'étaient avant… ou de changer les coussins. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment moche.

Finalement, un air rassuré prit place sur le visage de Dean et Sam leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, vraiment amusé par le comportement de son frère. Il ne savait même pas si celui-ci surjouait ou quoi que ce soit, mais il avait l'impression de retrouver le Dean qui le charriait sur tout et n'importe quoi et ça lui faisait du bien. Vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'enfin retrouver son grand frère.

Il se retourna finalement pour enlever sa veste, l'accrocher au porte manteau et prendre son téléphone de la poche interne afin de le mettre à charger. De ce fait, il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir la lueur de génie traverser le visage de Dean, ni le sourire espiègle qui avait pris place peu à peu sur ses lèvres s'installer.

\- Tu sais quoi Sam ?

Celui-ci se retourna en entendant son frère l'interpeller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que je sais comment tuer les prochaines heures.

* * *

\- Mauvaise idée.

\- Très bonne idée, le corrigea Dean en observant avec un sourire satisfait son travail.

\- C'est moche, Dean.

\- C'est toi qui es moche.

Sam le regarda avec lassitude tandis que Dean haussait des épaules en guise de réponse. Ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était immature et stupide, pas besoin de revenir dessus.

\- A quel moment tu t'es dit qu'un panier de fruits en plastique était une bonne idée ?

\- Depuis que tu es un étudiant, Sam. Combien de fois vas-tu faire les courses par semaine ?

\- Wow, non, il n'y a vraiment aucun rapport là.

Le cadet se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son regard ne pouvant quitter l'assortiment de faux fruits qui trônait sur sa table. Une poire se battait avec une noix de coco (?) pour avoir le peu de place qu'il restait. Les deux menaçaient de tomber du panier déjà à peine harmonieux.

La poire perdit finalement, tombant et roulant sur le sol en faisant le bruit… eh bien, d'un jouet en plastique qui tombait au sol. Sam soupira alors que Dean la ramassait avec attention, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose vraiment précieuse et coûteuse ou même d'une _vraie putain de poire_.

Ils avaient passé la dernière heure dans un magasin au bord d'une route qui ne fermait visiblement jamais. C'était un espèce de débarras dans lequel on pouvait autant tomber sur des vêtements que sur des brosses à chiottes fantaisistes en forme de flingue, et ils en avaient eu pour environ 200$ (« T'inquiète pas Sam, c'est Lucas Smith qui paie »). Leur objectif ? Redonner un peu de vie à l'appartement de Sam, qui faisait sincèrement pitié depuis le départ de son ex petite amie. Dean était alors tombé sur ce panier de fruits en plastique et en était tombé fou amoureux. Il avait décidé que c'était une superbe idée pour « donner de la couleur tout en virant ces affreux coussins » dans l'appartement de son petit frère, et n'avait même pas informé Sam de cet achat avant de l'imposer sur la table de la cuisine.

Ils en étaient donc là. Sam, qui observait depuis son canapé fraichement déplacé l'hideuse dernière acquisition de son frère, et Dean, qui regardait Sam avec un très net amusement.

\- Tu me dois bien ça Sam. Je pensais que tu serais plus coopératif après le désastre de l'antenne.

\- Tu vas me la ressortir à toutes les sauces celle-là ?

\- Oh, aller. Ça ne fait que trois heures que c'est arrivé et tu craques déjà ? Tu faiblis mon frère, tu faiblis.

Sam posa sa tête contre son canapé, observant le plafond distraitement en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Mine de rien, il était plutôt fatigué : il avait eu une longue, très longue journée. En plus des cours qui devenaient de plus en plus éreintants, Il s'était concentré pour ignorer Jessica et ses regards insistants en Criminologie, avait fait un peu de sport entre deux cours et avait failli mourir – ou se blesser très gravement du moins – en faisant une des choses qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était gamin. Sans compter qu'il avait malencontreusement bousillé tout le réseau de l'université et qu'en tant qu'étudiant de 21 ans qui devait se préparer pour les partiels, c'était un peu la merde.

En fait, il avait juste envie que cette journée se termine le plus vite possible pour enfin être au calme. Il voulait vraiment se reposer et reposer ses oreilles par la même occasion… Cependant, tel l'éternel perturbateur qu'il était (son éternel perturbateur personnel), Dean reprit rapidement la parole, ne pouvant visiblement pas rester silencieux plus d'une simple minute. C'eut pour conséquence de ramener Sam à lui.

\- N'empêche, c'est plutôt bien comme ça.

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête afin d'observer à son tour la pièce principale, se retenant de jurer une nouvelle fois lorsque son regard s'attarda sur les fruits.

\- Ouais. C'est pas mal.

Satisfait par l'approbation de son frère, Dean fouilla de nouveau dans le sac qu'ils avaient ramené du débarras et en sortit une lampe qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisie (une design, petite et pas chère qui allait vraiment bien avec le reste de la salle de vie). Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme peut-être, il se dirigea vers la lampe que Jessica avait installée quelques mois plus tôt – l'information venait de Sam d'accord ? – pour la débrancher, et placer la sienne à la place. Il débarrassa de son champ de vision la propriété de la blonde à l'aide d'un coup de pied, Sam l'observant faire sans bouger.

Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de faire ça, mine de rien, il aimait certainement un peu trop effacer par petites couches la présence de la blonde de l'appartement de son petit frère pour mettre la sienne à la place, mais pour la forme, il grommela :

\- Surtout ne te dérange pas. C'est pas comme si c'était ton appartement après tout.

Un sourire progressif s'installa sur les lèvres de Sam alors qu'il observait Dean se diriger de nouveau vers le sac, le pas nouvellement – et faussement, il le savait – lourd. Il en sortit la statuette en forme de rhinocéros rose et la posa à côté de la télé avec précaution, cherchant visiblement un angle précis tout en la tournant de quelques millimètres pendant une poignée de secondes. C'était, bien évidemment, encore une acquisition de Dean afin de faire ressortir son « côté féminin caché ». Cependant, il aimait bien ce rhinocéros, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il le trouvait amusant. Et c'était bien mieux que les fruits.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit finalement Sam avec un petit sourire. J'aime beaucoup trop te voir endosser le rôle de femme au foyer pour faire quoique ce soit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femme au foyer ?

Sam retint un petit rire alors que Dean changea distraitement une nouvelle fois la place du rhinocéros. C'était tellement étrange de le voir ainsi… et paradoxalement, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Bien que très viril et masculin – et misère à celui qui osait dire le contraire –, Dean avait toujours tout fait pour faciliter la vie de son frère et c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas lui enlever. Plus jeune, il avait pour habitude de lui faire ses devoirs, avait appris à faire à manger pour lui, avait volé sans scrupule les cadeaux d'enfants à Noël pour les lui donner. Ce n'était donc pas totalement étranger de voir Dean Winchester s'occuper de redécorer l'appartement de son petit frère avec tant d'attention… ça faisait même sens. Mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire que Sam ne pouvait pas se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule.

\- Tu ne fais vraiment rien pour arranger ton cas.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, ça restera dans ce sac et on n'a pas casqué 200 balles pour rien.

Sam soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Au lieu de faire ce truc qui ne sert strictement à rien, tu ne veux pas plutôt m'apporter à boire ?

Dean se crispa dans son mouvement, puis se retourna lentement vers Sam en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu déconnes.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il reçut avant ça la statuette dans la tête qui, bordel, était plus dure qu'elle en avait l'air. N'ayant pas le temps de ressentir une quelconque douleur, Sam attrapa le rhinocéros en bois qui avait échoué à côté de lui et le lança de toutes ses forces en guise de vengeance sur son frère… qui se contenta de le rattraper d'une main. Un sourire goguenard avait pris place sur ses lèvres et Sam laissa échapper une longue plainte alors qu'une douleur lancinante venait de lui percer le front.

Ok, Dean était clairement plus entraîné que lui. Et alors ?

\- Dean, merde !

\- T'as vraiment un instinct de survie à chier.

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi-même, tu me ramèneras aussi à boire en passant.

Et c'est fier de lui que Dean s'assit finalement à une distance raisonnable de Sam sur le canapé.

C'est-à-dire, collé à lui.

C'était raisonnable puisqu'il ne s'était pas vautré sur ses jambes.

Bref.

En soupirant, il posa sa main froide sur le front de Sam et lui lança un regard désapprobateur lorsque celui-ci voulut lui faire lâcher sa prise. Sam lui répondit en grommelant quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, mais abdiqua finalement en fermant les yeux et en s'installant plus confortablement à ses côtés. Dean, le regard rivé sur le visage de son petit frère, fit un petit sourire en remarquant l'air paisible que celui-ci arborait. Il ne devait plus avoir si mal que ça après quelques secondes, et pourtant… Il ne disait rien pour briser le contact. Malgré sa constatation, Dean ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de retirer légèrement sa main afin de voir l'évolution des rougeurs de son frère. Il n'avait quasiment rien, mais il y avait quand même une marque qui resterait pas plus d'une heure.

Peut-être deux en fait.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était certain qu'il avait peut-être mis un peu trop d'entrain en lançant l'objet.

C'est avec une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu que Dean reprit la parole :

\- Tu m'expliques Sam ? Avec tout ce que tu t'es déjà pris sur la tête, c'est un simple rhinocéros rose qui te met presque KO ?

Sam n'ouvrit pas les yeux en lui répondant.

\- Presque KO, n'abusons pas.

\- On dirait que t'es aux portes de la mort.

\- Juste… tais-toi. Je me repose deux secondes.

Dean s'apprêtait à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour lancer une remarque sur les similitudes entre un grand père et son frère, mais ne dit finalement rien en le voyant si détendu.

Sam méritait vraiment de se reposer, il pouvait le lâcher le temps d'une vingtaine de minutes. Distraitement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses doigts, qui se trouvaient jusque-là sur le front de son frère, glissèrent lentement jusqu'à ses cheveux un peu trop longs; il entreprit alors de les caresser doucement dans un rythme régulier, ne lâchant pas le visage paisible de son frère du regard. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de bien de le voir comme ça.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire pour que Sam s'endorme. Il ne comptait plus les fois où, à cause du manque de nouvelles de la part de leur père, il avait dû rassurer son petit frère comme il l'avait pu. Il ne comptait plus les fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble pour se rappeler que l'autre serait toujours là quoi qu'il puisse se passer, les fois où Dean avait caressé les cheveux de son frère de cette même façon affectueuse et rassurante.

Cette situation n'était vraiment pas étrange pour eux. Ils étaient peut-être même un peu trop à l'aise.

Dean était vraiment bien, ainsi installé contre son frère. Lors de leurs retrouvailles et après le câlin dû aux larmes de Sam, ils n'avaient pas été spécialement proches physiquement. Pour eux qui, à force de rester trop ensemble, avaient fini par carrément coordonner leurs mouvements dans leur jeunesse, ce changement avait été véritablement bouleversant et étrange. Mais pourtant, deux jours après, ils recommençaient à retrouver leur proximité et Dean se sentait juste bien. L'odeur de son frère, sa chaleur, sa voix, sa respiration lente et profonde, son humour particulier qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment différent du sien...

Ouais. Il était bien.

* * *

Dean ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut en entendant des coups à la porte. Visiblement, Sam s'était également endormi contre lui au vu de l'air un peu groggy qu'il arborait.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes les sourcils froncés.

Dean ne voulait pas spécialement analyser leur position, mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter mentalement que Sam s'était littéralement étalé sur lui au cours de leur sieste. Ses jambes étaient allongées sur les siennes, son bras était posé sur son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule. Sa main à lui était toujours dans les cheveux de son frère et pas un seul centimètre ne les séparait. C'était comme s'ils avaient essayé de fusionner durant leur sommeil.

L'aîné savait que Sam pensait exactement à la même chose.

Ils s'écartèrent d'un seul coup lorsqu'on toqua de nouveau à la porte.

Sam se leva précipitamment en remettant ses vêtements en place, essayant vainement de les défroisser en tirant dessus. Il passa également une main dans ses cheveux afin de les dompter un minimum et lança un regard un peu paniqué en entendant de nouveaux coups à sa porte.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

La voix roque de Dean fit sursauter Sam, qui fit ensuite un « non » de la tête sans vraiment le regarder. Il était beaucoup trop tendu.

En réalité, Sam avait peur que ce soit Jessica derrière cette porte. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait été pas mal insistance en cours aujourd'hui, et au vu de son caractère fonceur et peu réfléchi, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait décidé de retenter sa chance en voyant que Sam ne la rabrouait pas violemment.

C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Cependant, un grand soulagement le prit lorsqu'il reconnut les silhouettes de Brady et Rebecca qui commençaient à partir dans l'autre sens.

Ils revinrent rapidement sur leurs pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Yo Sam !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Pour toute réponse, Brady brandit les deux packs de bières qu'il venait visiblement d'acheter en souriant, comme si ça répondait à toutes les interrogations de Sam. C'est Rebecca qui prit la parole pour l'éclairer un peu plus :

\- On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de passer une soirée ensemble… On n'a plus rien fait depuis mon anniversaire.

Sam acquiesça, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été l'ami le plus présent depuis sa rupture avec Jessica et il s'en voulait un peu. Il les avait totalement négligés alors qu'ils avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment l'habitude de faire.

Et pourtant… Il allait encore le faire.

\- C'est cool les gars, vraiment, mais… Mon frère est là alors…

Rebecca se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors que Brady baissa lentement ses bras, sa motivation clairement impactée. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux déçus et Sam était désolé pour eux, de devoir les repousser alors qu'ils faisaient le premier pas vers lui. Mais il fallait aussi comprendre son positionnement : Dean et lui allaient partir d'un instant à l'autre à l'université pour trouver des indices pour leur chasse, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec ses amis, aussi gentilles et louables que soient leurs attentions. Ils en avaient déjà bien perdu en dormant. Il ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit finalement Brady. Ça fera plus de bières pour nous.

\- Ouais… Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous comprenez.

Il allait refermer la porte, mais tout ce qu'il se retrouva capable de faire fut de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur sa hanche. L'odeur de son frère parvint presque instantanément jusqu'à lui et il ne put plus faire un geste à partir de ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce que Dean foutait ?

\- Non, moi je comprends pas. De la bière et des gens sympas pas très civilisés ? Je prends. Entrez, mon frère a de l'eau dans le cerveau.

\- C'est pas grave, si on dérange on reviendra une pr-

\- Déranger ? interrompit Dean. Ne raconte pas de conneries. Entrez je vous dis.

Et c'est naturellement que Dean entraîna Sam un peu plus contre lui afin de leur laisser la place d'entrer, resserrant son étreinte sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de protester d'une quelconque manière. Brady et Rebecca entrèrent donc en lançant un regard incertain à Sam, qui avait l'air dépité ou sur le point de s'énerver, et posèrent la bière sur la table de la cuisine en fixant le panier de fruits avec hésitation. Brady éclata de rire et c'est ce qui réveilla Sam de sa torpeur.

Il poussa la main de son frère et s'écarta rapidement.

\- Pas devant eux.

Dean se contenta d'hausser des épaules en s'écartant un peu plus, observant son frère rejoindre ses amis derrière le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une telle chose dans un premier temps, il ne pouvait donc clairement pas en vouloir à Sam de le repousser devant Brady et Rebecca. C'était normal.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Sam avait dit « Pas devant eux », et non pas « Arrête de faire ça » ou « Ne fais pas ça ». La différence était concrètement peu importante, voire carrément inexistante si on regardait totalement objectivement, mais elle était suffisante pour que Dean s'en retrouve perturbé.

Il savait que son frère n'était pas dérangé par leur proximité : c'était, concrètement, ce qui les avait tenus en vie pendant des années. Cependant, jamais – et il disait bien _jamais_ – il n'avait tenu le garçon d'une façon aussi peu fraternelle. C'était ses petites-amies qu'il étreignait par la hanche, pas Sammy. Le fait que ça n'en ait dérangé aucun des deux était préoccupant.

Dean entendit son frère éclater de rire. En souriant, il se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine pour défendre avec ferveur ses fruits et sa dignité.


End file.
